Life or Death?
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Ruby knows something is wrong with Casey but she never imagined it was a serious as it is. Charlie and Brax are fighting for their relationship. And Heath is stuck in the middle of a love triangle. Will anyone be happy in the end? Summery z R&R!
1. Results

**Please review!**

"Case? Case!" called Ruby.

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you okay? You keep zoning out." She said concerned. She looked at him. He was pale but looked flushed.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" he asked.

"What d'you want to eat?" she asked trying to mask her worry. Casey had been very… out of it recently.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Case you've barely eaten anything these past few days."

"I'm not hungry." He repeated. She reached up and felt his forehead.

"Oh my God! You're burning up! You need to go home and rest." Said Ruby. Her worry was now very strong. Casey didn't even argue. He just got up and walked out of the Diner. Ruby raced after him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.  
>"Yeah I'm fine." Ruby noticed he seemed to be grimacing with every step.<p>

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain."

"It's nothing. Just a pain."

**Xox**

Once he got home Casey asked his mum if there were any calls for him. He had left Ruby at her house with the promise to go home and rest. He knew why she was worried but he couldn't face telling her. He could barely come to terms with it himself. Of course it wasn't certain yet but he knew.

"Just that doctor from the hospital. He was wondering if you could pop in later. He said he has results or something." Most mothers would have asked questions or demanded to be told why a doctor was calling her son but she didn't. Casey was used to be ignored by her. He didn't understand why Brax had insisted he move back in but he did and Casey didn't want to argue with him. He was upset that he and Charlie had split and not on good terms with anyone.

Casey turned out the door forgetting his promise to Ruby. He raced straight to the hospital. Sid was just walking towards the exit.

"Ah Casey!" he said.

"You have the results?" asked Casey nerves building up inside him. If Sid said what Casey expected him to it would change his life forever.

"Yes." Sid seemed reluctant to tell him.

"Just spit it out. I've got it don't I?"

Sid nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. You have leukaemia."

**Here is the first chapter! Please review!**** I would love to hear what you think of this idea! If you don't like it I understand. If you do please review!**


	2. Newcomers

**Please review! Thanks to Maisy91 for reviewing the last chapter! Here is the next chap! Hope you enjoy!**

Casey listened to Sid explain what was going to happen but he wasn't really listening. He had leukaemia. He had known it already but hearing Sid say it made it all too real.

"Casey? Are you listening? I asked if you want me to call Brax or your mom or Heath or anyone."

"No. I don't want anyone knowing about this. It'll only make them worry."

"Casey you're sixteen. You can't face this on your own." Replied Sid.

"I know that but _I_ have to tell them. In my own time."

"Okay but we also need to decide how best to treat this. Im afraid you have acute leukaemia which needs to be treated immediately. So you can have chemotherapy or surgery or bone marrow transplant. But you need parental consent for us to perform those sorts of procedures." Casey nodded.

When he got home (he got a cab) he walked straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. He fell asleep quickly.

**Xox**

Meanwhile Ruby had gone to Angelo's.

"Brax I need to talk to you." She said immediately. Angelo's was empty and the only person there was Brax.

"I'm kinda busy right now." Said Brax coldly. He had been cold towards her since Charlie ended their relationship.

"It about Casey. Im really worried about him." Brax immediately put down the glass he was drying. He gestured to a table and Ruby sat. Brax sat opposite her.

"So what's got you so worried?" asked Brax.

"Well he's been acting really strange lately and early he had a fever and was in pain. He hasn't been eating recently either. I'm afraid there's something seriously wrong." Brax too had noticed this but he had put it down to HSC stress. But what Ruby was describing. There was something more to this.  
>"Where is he now?"<p>

"At home." She replied.

"Well I'll talk to him later." Replied Brax trying to stop his worry from showing.

"But Brax-"

"Hello again Brax." Said a voice from the doorway. Looking to the doorway Ruby saw a young blonde girl about nineteen standing there. There was another girl behind her. This girl was brunette. She looked about eighteen.

"Stacey!" cried Brax happily. Once the girls stepped into the restaurant Ruby saw they were obviously city girls.

"Hey cuz." Replied the girl Brax had called Stacey. Ruby watched as they hugged.  
>"And this must be Charlie. I thought you'd be a little older but oh well!" said Stacey leaning in to hug Ruby.<p>

"Actually this is Casey's girlfriend Ruby. Charlie's daughter." Said Brax.

"Oh right!" Ruby looked expectantly at Brax.

"Oh yeah. Rubes this is Stacey my cousin. Who's your friend?" Brax asked Stacey.

"Oh this is Lisa. She's here with me for the next two months." She said.  
>"Ye're here for two months?" said Brax.<p>

"Yeah."  
>"With no warning."<p>

"Pretty much." Replied Stacey happily.

"Same old Stacey." Said Brax happily.

**So… what ye think? Please review! Thanks! Next chap someone will discover Casey's secret but who? Please guess! I love hearing your ideas!**


	3. Promises

**Please review! Hope you like this new chapter! **

Ruby watched as Stacey and Brax caught up. Lisa was sitting beside Ruby.

"So you're from the city?" asked Ruby trying to start conversation.

"Yeah. Stace said that she was heading down to Summer Bay and wondering if I wanted to come too. So here I am. You're dating Brax's brother right?"

"Yeah. Casey."

**Xox**

Brax drove Stacey, Lisa and Ruby to the Braxton house. Cheryl was out so there was only Casey there. Ruby raced into him. He woke when he heard her.

"hey." She said kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Checking up on me?" he asked jokingly.

"Actually no. your cousin is here with a friend."

"Who?"  
>"Stacey." Casey got up and walked out to say hello to Stacey and Lisa. Ruby followed him. Casey welcomed Stacey and Lisa. Then he was catching up with Stacey. Ruby noticed Lisa watching Casey carefully. She seemed to be scrutinizing him. Eventually Casey asked Ruby if she wanted to go to the beach. Ruby agreed but then Stacey said she and Lisa would love to come as well.<p>

They all hopped in Brax's car (he was heading back to Angelo's). As they were passing Ruby's house she feigned sickness. Brax pulled over but insisted on making sure she got inside okay.

Once they reached the door Ruby walked in first… and met Charlie. Brax noticed this too.

"Hi." Said Charlie awkwardly.

"Hi." Replied Brax. Charlie raised her eyebrows as if asking what he was doing there. "Oh Ruby didn't feel well so I said I'd just make sure she got in ok."

"Oh right. Thanks." Said Charlie. Once Brax had left she sent Ruby to bed and told her she was just popping out for a moment.

Charlie needed to talk to Brax. After seeing him there she had realised how much she missed him. She wanted to give it one last go. She was walking towards Angelo's when she saw Casey on the beach with two young girls. Charlie watched as the two girls said something to Casey and then walked away. Charlie walked down towards Casey as he sat down on the sand. She sat beside him. After a moment she realised he was crying.  
>"What's wrong?" she asked. Casey jumped. He hadn't realised she was there. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.<p>

"Nothing." He replied.  
>"Casey I'm not stupid. Tell me right now what's going on." Casey looked so sad that Charlie relented.<br>"I promise I won't tell anyone." She added.

"Promise? Especially not Ruby or Brax. They can't find out."

"Okay." Said Charlie sensing the seriousness of the situation.

"That girl that was here a moment ago is my cousin. I was having a laugh enjoying myself when it hit me. I might not have many more happy times like these." He said. Charlie was very confused now. Seeing her expression he sighed. "I have leukaemia." Charlie gasped.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" she asked trying to mask her worry for the young boy.  
>"I don't want to worry them all. I thought I could handle this by myself but I can't. I need someone there to support me."<p>

"Well you have me now." Said Charlie putting her arm around him. Casey was grateful to her. She had no obligation to stay with him or keep quiet or even support him but she did it anyway.

**Please review!**


	4. Names

**Please review!  
><strong>

Charlie stayed with Casey while Stacey and Lisa had gone to get drinks at the Surf Club. He told her everything Sid had told him and everything he had found on the internet when he researched it. Charlie made herself appear strong for Casey but inside she was terrified for the poor boy.

"…And now I have to decide which type of treatment will be most effective." Suddenly there was a voice behind them.

"Who's this?" asked Stacey coldly. She had a pretty good idea that this was the bitch, Charlie, who had broken her poor cousin's heart. And Stacey was a Braxton. They're very protective of family.

"Uh Stacey this is Charlie, Ruby's mum. Charlie this is my cousin Stacey." Charlie stood and held out her hand. Stacey just looked at it. Feeling awkward Charlie dropped it.

"I know exactly who you are. You're the bitch who broke up with Brax and broke his heart." She said coldly.

"Stacey!" cried Casey. "You don't know the full story so shut up." Stacey was shocked at being spoken to by Casey like that. Casey had always been the quiet one that never got into fights or arguments or anything Braxton's normally got into.

Charlie smiled weakly at Casey. He smiled back. Stacey stormed off with Lisa following meekly.

"Thanks Case."

**Xox**

Casey went home and Charlie decided to talk to Brax. She knew Stacey was right. She had broken Brax's heart. And her own. But very few knew why.

She walked into Angelo's. Brax was sitting at a table doing accounts. The place was buzzing and there was waiters running around. She slipped into the seat opposite Brax. He didn't even look up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To talk."

"We've nothing to talk about." He replied. He couldn't look at her. Not after what she had done.

"Yes we do. Look I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry about that but…"  
>"You want to get back together?" he guessed.<p>

"Yeah…" Brax looked at her for the first time. Charlie wanted to look away when she saw the hurt and the pain in them but she held.

"You think you can just walk in here after what you did and we'll just get back together? Are you stupid?" his words stung. Charlie could feel the tears in her eyes. She stood up.

She was walking past when she stopped.

"At least tell you cousin that it was you who broke up with me." she said before walking away leaving Brax wondering what Stacey had said.

**Xox**

Ruby was watching TV when Casey arrived.

"hey." He said.  
>"Hi."<br>"How you feeling?" asked Casey.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine. Is Charlie around?" Casey asked casually.

"No she went out 'bout two hours ago. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Casey what's going on?" asked Ruby turning off the TV.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Casey we're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on." Lied Casey. He hated lying to Ruby but telling her the truth would hurt her too much. Ruby hated fighting with Casey so she dropped it. For now.

**Xox**

Charlie arrived home an hour later. Casey and Ruby were doing their homework in silence. Charlie could tell they had had a fight. She asked Casey if he was staying for dinner and he said he wasn't. She asked Ruby who said she was.

Casey left not long afterwards. He walked home thinking about the situation. He had gone to see Sid earlier and they had decided that chemo would be best. It would be started at the end of the week. Casey didn't know how he was going to hide it for much longer.

When he got home he saw Heath's Ute parked outside but his mum's car was still gone. He walked inside and found Heath standing at the counter a look of rage on his face. Casey saw what was in his hand.

Uh-oh.

**Please review!**


	5. Secret Revealed

**Please review! Thanks! And I hope you like this story and this new chapter!**

"Tell me it's not what I think it is." Said Heath holding up the leaflet. Casey looked at the ground. How Heath had found the leukaemia leaflets he had hidden in his room he didn't understand. But Heath knew now.

Heath shook his head.

"How could you not tell us?" he asked.

"I didn't want anyone worrying about Me." replied Casey.

"_Didn't want people worrying about you?_ Of course people are going to worry! You have cancer Case! It's a serious thing! You could die! You'll never be able to have kids! There's so many things that this changes!" said Heath. He had never shown any emotion towards Casey but he had always expected him to be around long after him so he would never need to.

In a gentler voice he said "Case you know how serious this is. Remember Dan…"

"You think I haven't thought of all of this? It's all I've been able to think about for the past few days! But when Dan… I saw how that affected the whole family and I couldn't bare the thought of me causing all that."

"Look Case-"

"How did you find out?" interrupted Casey.

"Doc called and said you need to go in on Friday for your treatment. I was worried so I went into your room and found these."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Casey asked nervously.

"Of course I am! I can't keep something like this from Ma and Brax."

"Heath please! You know as well as I do what happened with Dan… You can't possibly want to see Brax and Ma like that again."

"Of course I don't but-"

"You can support me. You and Charlie and I'll be fine." Said Casey knowing he was almost convinced.

"Wait. _Charlie_ knows?"

**Xox**

Eventually Casey managed to convince Heath to keep quiet. But Ruby was now very suspicious. She decided to follow Casey. She followed him Wednesday.

She followed him Thursday.

She followed him Friday. There she discovered him. She followed him as he left the surf club. She followed him as he headed towards the hospital. She watched with shock as he met Heath and Charlie there! She waited outside thinking over what she had seen.

Three hours later she was ready. The second they walked out the door she stormed up to them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" she screamed drawing more attention than necessary. Ruby noticed Casey looked sick. Really sick.

"Ruby-" began Charlie.

"Guys ye can leave. I'll tell her." said Casey. Charlie and Heath didn't argue. They just walked off. But as soon as they thought they were out of earshot Ruby heard them bickering away. Casey started walking away. Ruby followed him.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Ruby. Casey didn't say anything.

"Case…"

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"The only way you'll hurt me is if you keep lying to me." she replied.

"I… I'm sick." He said. Ruby was silent. Now she understood how serious this was. He was obviously very sick.

"How sick?" she asked. Casey took a deep breath.

"I have leukaemia."

**Please review! Next chap will be Ruby's reaction and you'll find out who Dan is. But I won't update if no one reviews!**


	6. Dan

**Please review! **

Ruby stared at Casey in shock. She was dreaming – no having a nightmare. It wasn't possible. Casey couldn't have leukaemia. It's impossible. Not Casey.

"Tell me you're joking me." she said trying to hold back the tears.

"I wish I was." said Casey. "But it's okay. They caught it early. They can stop it." He said trying to make things seem better than they are.

"How come you didn't tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He replied.

"C'mon Casey, you knew I would find out and it would be worse if I found out later. There's another reason. Please tell me."

"Okay but promise you won't be mad?" Ruby nodded. "And please don't interrupt. If you do I won't be able to continue." Again Ruby nodded.

Casey took a deep breath.

"I had a younger brother, Dan." Ruby opened her mouth to say something but then remembering her promise closed her mouth again. "I was only ten when we found out he had leukaemia. Mum was devastated. Brax tried to be strong for the family but we were falling apart. Dan was only six. It was awful watching him trying to fight it. He relapsed twice. Then… then he told the doctors he didn't want to do it again. He didn't want to go through the chemo and the bone transplants again. Mum tried to dissuade him but his mind was set. He too had seen what his condition was doing to the family and he wanted it to stop. Mum used to be a loving caring mum but what happened to Dan… it changed her. Every day still she visits his grave. I didn't tell you because I knew if I told anyone then soon mum and Brax would find out and it would be worse than Dan." Ruby sat in silence. She wasn't mad that Casey had never told her before. She understood.

"Why did you tell Charlie and Heath?"

"Well Heath found out himself. Charlie… I was upset and she found me and I just told her." Ruby nodded.

**Xox**

Between Charlie, Casey, Ruby and Heath they decided to tell everyone the next night together. Although Charlie objected to being there with Brax but she was convinced in the end. That night Charlie and Ruby were invited to dinner at the Braxton's house. All three brothers were there with their mother. Stacey was no where to be seen but Charlie knew she was coming. Brax and Charlie were extremely awkward and barely spoke a word to each other. Stacey turned up just in time for dinner with Lisa following.

"What's that bitch doing here?" she demanded when she saw Charlie sitting there.

"I invited her." replied Casey. Stacey sat down not wanting another confrontation with Casey. She liked him and hated being on his bad side.

Half way through the dinner Casey decided it was time.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you." Said Casey. Everyone turned to him expectantly.

"I found out yesterday that I-"

"I can't do this." Muttered Brax before standing and racing out.

"I'll tell him." Said Charlie following him.

Outside Charlie found Brax sitting on the porch.

"Why did you just run out?" asked Charlie. She could see Brax was crying. It terrified her. She had never seen Brax cry before.

"It seemed too familiar." He replied not looking at her. "Why are you here?"

"Casey invited me."

"No I mean here. On this porch. Talking to me."

"Because you need to know something." He looked like he was about to say something when Charlie cut him off.

"This isn't about us. This is about Casey. I know you don't want me here and you obviously don't want to talk to me but Casey wants me to tell you this because he doesn't think he can."

Brax looked at her for the first time.

"What is it?"

"Brax, he has leukaemia."

**Please review! Next chap I'm starting the love triangle! ****If you don't know what I mean check the new summery!**


	7. Tipsy

**Please review! Here****'s everyone's reactions and the love triangle!**

Brax stared at Charlie in shock. He thought back seven years to Dan's leukaemia. It didn't seem possible that Casey could have it too.

"Why didn't he say something sooner? Is he being treated yet?" asked Brax. He didn't mind that Charlie was there, telling him this.

"He didn't say anything because of Dan." Heath had told Charlie while they were waiting for Ruby and Casey. "And he had his first treatment today." Brax looked at her.

"You know about Dan?" he asked surprised.  
>"Heath told me earlier." She explained. Inside they heard a scream. Cheryl. They raced inside to find Cheryl sobbing into Casey's shoulder. She was mumbling "Not again." Over and over.<p>

Charlie and Ruby decided to leave. Heath offered to give them a ride. They drove in silence. Lisa had come too needing to get away from all the tears and screaming – Stacey had insisted on staying with Cheryl. Heath dropped off Ruby and Charlie and asked Lisa if she wanted to go to Angelo's. She agreed.

When they arrived they saw Bianca heading in.

"Hey." Called Heath.

"Hi." Said Bianca when he got closer.

"Wanna join us?" he asked.

"I don't want to intrude on your date." She said walking off.

"We're not on a date!" said Heath.

"I'm meeting someone anyway." Replied Bianca. Heath led Lisa up to Angelo's. They saw Bianca sitting at a table drinking wine. Heath got some drinks and they sat at a table.

"You fancy her." said Lisa pointing to Bianca. It wasn't a question.

"What? No way!" said Heath.

"Oh c'mon! It's obvious!" as an after thought she added. "She fancies you too."

"Trust me she doesn't."

"Sure. That's why she keeps looking over here jealously." Heath laughed. This girl knew how to read people. She looked like fun. But he's in love with Bianca. They chatted away for half an hour joking around. Lisa found herself having a lot more fun than with Stacey. Stacey could be very… controlling.

"Hey why don't you invite Bianca over?" asked Lisa.

"Nah she won't come." Whoever Bianca was supposed to be meeting hadn't turned up. Lisa stood up and walked over to Bianca.

"You wanna join us?" she asked.

"Why would you want me joining you on a date?" she said. Though it was hidden well Lisa could here jealousy in her voice.  
>"We're not on a date. I'm here visiting with my friend who is Heath's cousin." She explained.<p>

"Okay so." Said Bianca standing up. An hour later the three of them were… very drunk.

"So… you wanna come 'ome wit me?" Heath asked Bianca.

"Sure." She slurred. They stood up wobbling. The stumbled out of the restaurant leaving Lisa behind. She stood up wobbling.

"Hey wanna hand?" asked a voice behind her. There stood a young guy about her own age. He had blonde hair and was hot.

"Please." She replied. He put him arm around her. He too seemed very tipsy.

Lisa wasn't sure how it happened but five minutes later they found themselves kissing on the beach. And one thing led to another…

**Please review!**


	8. Mistakes

**Please review!**

Lisa woke early the next morning. She was hung over and it took her a moment to realise where she was. Looking around she realised she was on a beach. Lying beside her was the blonde man who had offered her a hand last night. She quickly grabbed her clothes and put them on and then woke him.

"Shit!" he said when he realised what had happened. He dressed quickly.

"What's your name?" Lisa asked.

"Romeo. And this can never happen again." He said.

"What?"

"We're not in a relationship or anything."

"Okay."

"What's your name?"  
>"Lisa."<p>

"You're not from round here."

"Nah I'm from the city. I just came down with my friend to visit her cousins."

"Who are her cousins?"

"The Braxton's."

"You're not going to tell anyone what happened last night are you?"

"No."

**Xox**

When Lisa snuck in to the Braxton house it was eight o clock. She peeked into Heath's room and saw him lying behind Bianca, with his arm around her. Lisa felt jealousy well up inside her. She coughed. Bianca woke. She looked around her and jumped.

"No, no, no, no." she said. Heath woke.

"You going?"

"Yes. And last night was a mistake." She said. Lisa left them talking or arguing.

**Xox**

Charlie woke the next morning to see Bianca knocking on the window. She let her in.

"What's wrong?"

"I made a huge mistake last night."  
>"What did you do?"<br>"I went to meet Liam at Angelo's – you know we were supposed to talk about our relationship - and heath was there with a girl and I joined them and got really drunk and… I slept with Heath."

"Whoa."

"I know."

"And how do you feel about Heath?"

"You know how I feel about him." Her best friend nodded. She knew.

**Xox**

Heath met Lisa in the kitchen. She was about to take a tablet and was drinking a mug of coffee.

"You hung-over?" he asked. She nodded swallowing the tablet. "You pull last night?" Again she nodded taking a drink from her mug. "Who?" she shrugged. "Whoa! Sleeping with a guy and not even knowing his name. Sounds like someone I know." he joked.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wish Bianca would give me a chance. You know? Not judge me by my reputation. I know I've done a few bad things in the past but if it would change her opinion of me then I would change."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She said. They were standing beside each other now both leaning against the counter. "But I think you could do better than constantly chase a girl who isn't interested." Suddenly Lisa felt his lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back passionately. Heath liked kissing her. He felt a spark.

There was a cough at the doorway. They pulled apart looking at Stacey.

"Well you two together now?" she asked looking scaring. Lisa looked at Heath not sure what to say.

"Yeah we are. You got a problem with that?" said Heath.

"No but I'll have a big problem with you if you hurt her. Just a warning."

**Please review! Next chapter will be getting back to Casey's leukaemia! **


	9. Shocks

**Please review!**

When Casey woke the next morning he saw something lying on his pillow. Some of his hair. Racing to the mirror he noticed a bald patch on the left side of his head. With that he raced to the bathroom.

**Xox**

Cheryl didn't sleep much that night. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw her son Dan the ill shrunken figure he was before he died. The thought of seeing Casey like that terrified her. She considered calling Sean but thought better of it. He hadn't cared when Dan was sick so why would he care now?

When Cheryl saw Casey that morning she was shocked. He was bald. He had shaved his head.

She found him vomiting down the toilet. She knew he wanted to be strong and hold the family together but the leukaemia was killing him and he didn't have the strength.

**Xox**

Brax watched Heath and Lisa wondering how they had ended up together. They looked so happy together. It reminded him of his relationship with Charlie. He still loved her but he couldn't believe what she had done.

Heath watched his brother. He was clearly upset about Casey but there was something else on his mind.

"Why don't you just get back together with her?" he said when they were on their own.  
>"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.<p>

"Yes you do. Just go and talk her. You know ye'll end up together again."

"You don't understand. I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because…" the sound of Ruby's phone ringing filled the room. Brax heard her gasp.

"I'll be right there." she said. Hanging up she looked at Brax.

"Charlie's been knocked down."

**Please review! I know it's short but the next chap should be up in less then an hour so…**


	10. Memory

**Please review!**

Brax didn't even think about it. He and Ruby hopped his car and raced towards the hospital with Heath promising to follow. Racing inside they were told that Charlie was in surgery. Sitting in the waiting room they waited until Casey and Heath arrived. With Casey comforting Ruby, Heath sat beside Brax.

"You were saying?"

"What?"

"Why did you break up with Charlie?"

"Oh ya. Because she had an abortion without even consulting me."

**Xox**

An hour later Sid returned.

"Charlie is just out of surgery. It was a complex surgery and we aren't sure whether she will wake. We will know within the hour. If she doesn't wake… she never will. You can go and see her. One at a time please."

Casey told Brax to go in as he tried to comfort a sobbing Ruby. He walked in and it broke his heart to see the girl he loves lying there covered in bandages and tubes. He sat beside her. He reached out and held her hand.

The hour passed too quickly for Brax and with five minutes left Brax started talking to Charlie.

"You know I forgive you. I didn't think I would be able to but now I do. And all you have to do is wake up and we can be together again." He looked hopefully but Charlie didn't move.

"Please Charlie…" suddenly he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Charlie?" her eyes flickered open. Brax raced out and got a nurse who called Sid who came to check on her. He asked Brax to leave.

"Well everything looks good." Said Sid. "You should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Who are you?" asked Charlie. Sid looked at her confused. She hadn't spoken since waking. Sid called in another doctor. He whispered something to him and then the other doctor walked over to Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, my name is Doctor Donahue."

"Who's Charlie?" asked Charlie. Doctor Donahue looked at Sid.

"This is serious." Then to Charlie he said. "Okay your name is Charlie. Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I remember a girl. About seventeen. I can't remember her name."

"Can you remember anything else?"

"No."

"Doctor Walker can you bring in Ruby?" Sid went and brought her in. when Charlie saw her she gasped.

"I remember! You're my daughter!" she exclaimed.

"Very Charlie. Can you remember anything else?"

"I remember working at the police station."

"Very good. Doctor Walker here is going to give a tablet to help you sleep. Okay? I'll be back to see you after."

**Please review!**


	11. Pregnant!

**Please review! Whoa! So many chapters in one day! Hope you like! **

The next few weeks were tough Charlie. She slowly began to regain her memory. And she began to trust people. Brax found it difficult too. But he managed. Doctor Donahue said that she was very lucky to be regaining her memory so quickly.

After a few weeks Heath realised he was in love. With Lisa. It surprised him but she made him happy. He noticed Bianca watching him and Lisa a lot but he also realised he didn't love her like he loved Lisa. He realised he didn't really love Bianca in the first place. He didn't really know love before Lisa.

Also Casey's treatment was really taking its toll on him. He was sick a lot and slept a lot too. Ruby found it hard to watch him shrinking away; he was a mere shadow of his former self.

Lisa knew she was in love with Heath. But she knew she was supposed to be leaving in less than three weeks. She hadn't mentioned it to Heath. They were having a great time and Lisa hated the thought of ruining it. She knew Bianca was jealous but she didn't care.

Stacey hated life in Summer Bay. Her cousin was sick, her other cousin was trying to help his ex-girlfriend regain her memory and her best friend was completely in love with her other cousin. And yet there was nothing there for her.

**Xox**

Heath was out surfing. He had left Lisa at the Braxton house. He could see Bianca standing on the beach watching him. He left the sea and walked up to her.

"Hey there."

"Hi. I need to talk to you."  
>"Can it wait? I have to get back to Lisa." He said turning away.<p>

"Heath I'm pregnant."

**Xox**

Meanwhile Lisa was at home anxiously pacing up and down the bathroom biting her nails. She had only realised this morning what was wrong.

**Xox**

"W-what?" stuttered Heath.

"You heard me."  
>"You sure it's mine?"<p>

"Positive."

Heath couldn't believe it. This was the worst thing that could have happened to him.

"What are you going to do?"  
>"Well I'm keeping it of course. I just want to know if you want to be part of the baby's life. It is your child after all."<p>

"I have to go. I need to think about all this."

Meanwhile his girlfriend stared terrified at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

**Please review! I really want to know what you think of this twist! Whose baby do you think Lisa is expecting? Romeo's or Heath's?**

**Next chapter:**

**-Charlie remembers something about her past. What is it? And how will it affect her?**

**-Lisa tells Heath. How will he react? Will he tell her about Bianca and the baby?**


	12. Overheard

**Please review!**** Bianca is OOC here!**

Charlie was in love with Brax again. She remembered her relationship with him. But it was black when she thought back to how it ended.

One day she was rummaging through some trunks when she found some old photographs. They were dated about two years ago. In the picture were herself and another brunette woman. Suddenly she remembered her. Joey. She remembered kissing her. Loving her. Losing her.

**Xox**

Lisa paced her bedroom. How was she going to tell Heath? Or Romeo? She didn't even know whose baby it was. She clutched her stomach. It was hard to believe there was a living creature inside her.

She decided to get some air. She walked out of the house and down towards the beach. She was nearly there when she bumped into a young couple. She looked at the man. It was Romeo.  
>"Oh I'm so sorry." Said the woman. She hit Romeo in the stomach. He had been staring at her in shock.<p>

"Uh yeah. Sorry."

"Sorry about my husband too." Lisa was surprised that they were married.

"Uh no problem." She said before walking off towards the beach. Her mind was spinning. He had a wife. He probably had kids too. Would she be better off telling Heath it's his baby and forgetting about Romeo? Maybe Romeo deserved to know. Lisa saw heath talking to Bianca. He left her looking upset. Lisa turned. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She hid until he passed her by and then headed down to the beach.

She sat on the sand watching the waves thinking about everything. Ahead of her she noticed Bianca talking to Leah, the woman who worked in the Diner.

"…You know I love him Leah but I dunno what I'm gonna do if he doesn't want the baby."

"Honey Heath might be a prick at times but he's not going to just dump you and your kid." Then she thought about it. "Unless he doesn't want you as much as Lisa." She suggested.  
>"Don't worry about that. Lisa won't be a problem. I can get rid of her easy."<p>

"Oh can you?" called Lisa. They spun around.

"Trust me. He's been in love with me for months. He will jump at the chance to be with Me." said Bianca before walking away.

**Xox**

Brax found Charlie staring at the picture.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Joey." She replied.

"Who is she?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

**Xox**

Heath walked home looking for Lisa. He was nearly there when he heard someone behind him. He turned. He felt someone slap him.

"Hey!" he said before seeing who it was.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME, HUH? WHEN SHE GAVE BIRTH TO _YOUR_ BABY?" yelled Lisa her hormones all over the place.

"Listen I-"

"NO YOU LISTEN! YOU CAN GO RUNNING BACK TO HER! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR HAPPY LITTLE FAMILY WITH HER! SHE'S RIGHT! YOU LOVE HER SO WHY ARE YOU WITH ME? DON'T ANSWER THAT! WE'RE FINISHED!" she screamed before running across the road… right into an oncoming car!

Heath watched in horror as Lisa flew up on the bonnet and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

**Please review! **

**Next time:**

**Will she survive? **

**Will Heath discover she is/was pregnant?**

**Heath tells Bianca what he wants to do with the baby. Will it be the answer she wants?**


	13. Death?

**Please review!**

For Heath it was as if time stood still. He stared in horror as Lisa lay in a crumpled heap on the road, her long brown hair forming a halo around her head. He felt fear like he had never felt it before. He was at her side in an instant. There was blood underneath her head and blood coming out her ear. She had a cut down the side of her face and by the looks of it her leg was broken.

"Lisa? C'mon please wake up! Please! Please Lee!" he hoped more than anything that she would wake and scold him for calling her Lee but she didn't move. The person who was driving the car had stopped and was on the phone, calling an ambulance.

Time passed too slowly as Heath waited for the ambulance. The driver was silent as he stared in shock at what he had done.

Cars were arriving now, stopping to see what was going on. The ambulance arrived. Heath insisted on coming to the hospital in the ambulance with her.

When they arrived Lisa was rushed to theatre. Heath paced the waiting room fearing the worst. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her. She had only been crossing the road to get away from him.

Brax, Charlie, Stacey, Casey and Ruby arrived not long after. Sid had called them and told them what happened. Stacey was silent. It was her fault her best friend was lying in there, fighting for her life. If she had never brought her to Summer Bay, none of this would have happened.

Brax stood beside his brother. Heath told him what had happened.  
>"She'll be fine mate. She's strong. She has to be to take you on." Joked Brax. Heath didn't even smile.<p>

"Or stupid." He said. Brax didn't know what to say.

**Xox**

Lisa was in theatre for six hours before Sid came in.

"Is she okay? Please say she's okay." Said Heath.  
>"She is stable. It looks like she should make a full recovery."<p>

"Oh thank God." Sid looked at Heath. The young man hadn't asked about the baby. Sid guessed he didn't know. And he wasn't about to tell him.

"Can I see her?" asked Heath.

"Of course. One at a time please." He said. Heath nodded and headed in. it was awful seeing her lying there so frail and vulnerable. He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"I love you Lisa. I know you think I love Bianca but I don't. I haven't loved her since I met you. I know you probably hate me for getting Bianca pregnant but I won't have anything to do with her if you don't want me too." He said. He felt her squeeze his hand. Her eyes flickered open.

"Lisa!" he cried. It felt so good to see her awake.

"I love you too." She whispered. He smiled broadly. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. He didn't hear or see Bianca who had been standing in the doorway through his whole speech! She left, devastated.

**Xox**

After talking to Lisa he knew what he was going to do about the baby. He met Bianca on the beach. She was crying.  
>"Hey what's wrong?" he asked concerned.<p>

"I heard you at the hospital." She said.

"So?"

"So don't you get it? I'm in love with you Heath!"

**Xox**

Lisa stared at the doctor. He had just told her that her baby was still alive. Barely.

"You need to be very careful for the rest of the pregnancy, which won't go full term." She nodded. She was so lucky to still have it.

"Heath doesn't know I take it?" he said. She shook her head.  
>"Is he the father?"<p>

"I don't know. I had a one-night stand just before I got together with him. So it could be his or the other guys."

"Would you like to have a paternity test?" asked Sid.

"Isn't that dangerous for the baby?"  
>"Yes but if you really want to know than you can get one done." Lisa thought about it.<p>

"No I think I'll wait." After a moment she said. "How far gone am I?"

"About three weeks." Replied Sid. Then Lisa knew. It was Heaths. It had been five weeks since she had slept with Romeo.

**Xox**

"What?" he said dumbly.

"You heard me." after a moment she said. "Why did you come here?" she asked.

"I talked to Lisa and I've decided I want to be part of the baby's life." A huge smile spread across her face. "But this doesn't mean I want you." He added.

**Xox**

Heath arrived back at the hospital late afternoon. He found out that Lisa would be discharged tomorrow. He went in and told her about telling Bianca but he left out the part about her declaring her love for him.

"Well it looks like you're going to be a dad." She said happily to him.

"I know. It seems surreal." Heath said. He looked so excited that Lisa was about to tell him about their baby when he added. "But I'm not sure if I'm ready for it." She decided to leave it. Stacey walked in.  
>"I'm leaving." She said.<p>

"Okay. See you later." Said Heath.

"No. I'm leaving Summer Bay. For good."

**Next time:**

**Stacey begs Lisa to leave with her. Will she?**

**Will she tell Heath about the baby?**

**Bianca sets her plan to get rid of Lisa. Will it work?**

**Charlie tells Brax she has remembered something else. Will it unlock the rest of her memories?**

**Please review! **


	14. Threats

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already! **

"What? Why?" said Lisa wincing as she sat up.

"Because I can't stand it here." Stacey replied. Heath seeing he wasn't wanted walked out. "Come with me Lees." Begged Stacey.

"I can't Stace. I have Heath here and…"

"I'm supposed to be your best friend! Please!"

"I can't. I'm sorry." Stacey's eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" Lisa sighed. She knew.

"I'm pregnant."

**Xox**

Cheryl was walking towards the Diner. She wanted to get something nice for Casey. She knew he wouldn't eat it but she wanted to try anyway. She was nearly there when she was intercepted by the blonde school teacher Heath had a thing for. What was her name?

"Cheryl I need your help."

"I'm busy." Said Cheryl trying to pass her by. Who did she think she was calling her by her first name when she didn't even know her?

"It's about Heath." Said Bianca. Cheryl turned. She was in a hurry but if Heath was in trouble…

"I'm listening." Bianca motioned to the bench beside them. Cheryl sat.

"I need your help to split up Heath and Lisa." Cheryl looked at her.

"Why?" Cheryl liked Lisa. She made Heath happy and she wouldn't snitch on him. That went a long way in Cheryl's mind.

"Because she is keeping him from being a proper father to his child. Your grandchild." Replied Bianca.

"Heath doesn't have a kid." Replied Cheryl annoyed at being stopped for nothing.  
>"Yes he does. I'm pregnant."<p>

**Xox**

After much persuasion Cheryl agreed. She headed to the hospital after getting Casey's food. She found Lisa's room and was shocked to hear Lisa begging Stacey not to tell Heath something. Convinced that Bianca was right now she barged in.

Lisa jumped when she saw her fearing she had overheard. But soon she realised she didn't.

"Stacey could you leave us alone for a moment?" Cheryl disliked Sean's sister's daughter but she was loyal so she could stay. Stacey exchanged quick glances with Lisa before departing.

"Now I'm only going to say this once so listen closely. You need to leave Heath and Summer Bay for good. I don't care how much you say you love him or that he loves you because he doesn't. Heath is incapable of loving anyone. Except maybe that school teacher. Don't you feel guilty for taking Heath away from his _child_? You must be a hard bitch to do something like that!" she spat before walking out. Lisa broke down crying. It cried until her stomach hurt. Heath came in.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" he asked putting his arm around her. She moved it.

"I can't do this. We're over." She said. Heath froze. He didn't understand. Why was this happening?

"What? Why? Is this because I said I want to be dad the baby? Cause I'll tell Bianca no if you want." Lisa shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Then what is it? C'mon! I'll fix it!"

"There's nothing to fix Heath. We're finished. I'm sorry." She said. Heath walked out sadly.

**Xox**

The next day Lisa told Stacey she would go with her back to the city.

"I thought you were staying. You know with the baby and all."

"I've changed my mind."  
>"What about Heath?"<p>

"We're over."

"So you're ready to just up and leave?"

"Yeah."  
>"Well okay but we're not leaving for another week. Not until Casey's treatment is over." Lisa nodded. Just one week trying to avoid Heath.<p>

**Xox**

Charlie and Brax were looking through some old pictures. Suddenly Charlie saw a picture of her and Ruby with an older man and a red haired woman called Morag. She took this man to be her father. Suddenly everything followed back to her. The rape, the secret relationship with Joey, Angelo and Brax and what ended her relationship with Brax.

"Brax I'm so sorry." He looked up confused.

"What about?"

"The abortion."

**Please review!  
>Next time:<strong>

**Lisa's baby is in danger. Will the baby survive?**

**Ruby finds the pressure of the looking after Casey too much. Who will she turn to?**

**Charlie and Brax make a decision about their relationship. What is it?**


	15. Reunion

**Please review! **

Brax sighed.

"It's okay." He said.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you."  
>"Yeah ye did. But I'm okay about it now."<p>

"Thank you." She leaned in and kissed Brax gently on the lips.

"Wanna get back together?" asked Brax.

"I'd love to." She said before kissing him again.

**Xox**

Ruby hated watching Casey being so sick. He looked frail and vulnerable. She knew he was trying to hide it from her but he couldn't. One day she found Casey lying in bed barely moving. For a moment fear overcame her. She raced to his side. She shook him fearfully. His eyes opened. She let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly her emotions overcame her and she raced out and down to the beach. She flopped down onto the sand and cried her heart out. She felt someone sit beside her.  
>"You okay?" asked Indi.<br>"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're okay."

"Why?"

"Because I want us to be friends again."

"Why? I slept with your boyfriend."

"I know but I'm over it."

"Thank you."

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" she probed. Ruby found herself telling her everything. About Casey's leukaemia. About how it made her feel. How she hated what it was doing to him.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't." she said standing up.

"I'd better head back. See you around."

**Xox**

Lisa hid in the trees as Heath passed by. He had just been arguing with one of the 'boys'. Once he had passed she headed towards the beach.

"I told you I'd get Heath back." Said a voice behind her. Lisa kept walking trying to ignore her.

"And you'll be gone soon enough." She said before backing away. Lisa was crying. Tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she doubled over in agonising pain.

**Sorry it's short! Will update 2moz! ****I'm planning a fire in the upcoming chapters! Please review/ pm me and let me know who you want to die cuz someone will!**

**Next time:**

**Will she lose the baby?**

**Who finds her? **


	16. Fire!

**Please review! **

Lisa was on the ground now clutching her stomach in agony. There was no one around except the lifeguard some way down the beach. When he saw the young woman lying on the sand like that he ran down the beach as fast as he could. When he saw who it was he did a double take but took her to the hospital anyway.

Lisa was surprised when Romeo helped her. She would have thought he would have stayed as far away as possible.

When she got to the hospital Sid took her into a room while asked Romeo to wait outside.

"I'm very sorry. You have suffered a miscarriage." Said Sid. Though she had known it already she still broke down crying. Sid called Heath but there was no answer. Romeo had left by the time Lisa was released.

She got a taxi home. There she met Stacey who was the only one home. Or so she thought.

"Hey what's wrong? Is it Heath? Is it the baby?"

"There is no baby. Not anymore." She didn't realise that there was someone standing right outside the door and had just heard everything.

**Xox**

Cheryl couldn't shake the feeling of guilt at what she had done. Something about the girl… she was different. She didn't know why she did it.

Cheryl walked into the surf club looking for that school teacher whose name she still couldn't remember. She saw her sitting in the corner reading a magazine.

"I'm telling him the truth." Said Cheryl.  
>"What?"<p>

"I'm telling Heath what you told me to do."

**Xox**

As Bianca hid in the bushes she knew this was her only choice. She couldn't risk Cheryl telling Heath. She would lose him forever. She didn't understand what had made Cheryl change her mind. Cheryl was well known for being a hard faced bitch. But whatever was going on with Casey had changed her.

Bianca knew that only Cheryl was inside. Quietly she spread the petrol and lit the lighter. Then stood back and admired her work.

**Please review! Oh god these chaps are getting short! I need reviews as to who dies! **

**Next time:**

_**Bianca is wrong. Who else is in the house?**_

_**Who survives?**_

_**Two people rush in to save loved ones. Will they get out alive?**_


	17. Fear

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed!**

Lisa sat on the couch watching some mindless show but her mind was elsewhere. She kept thinking back to what Cheryl had said. Cheryl herself was out at the moment. Lisa was home alone. She heard someone walk in giggling. Looking out she realised it was Charlie and Brax and they didn't know she was there. They walked into Brax's bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Lisa turned back to the TV. Casey entered not long after. After saying hello he headed towards his room to study. Lisa heard someone else arrive. Stacey had headed out to a club for the night and Cheryl wasn't due back for another while. Lisa looked to the door and saw Heath walk in. He froze when he saw her. It was the first time they had been together since they'd split. Awkwardly Heath sat in the chair opposite her.

"What you watchin'?" he asked.

"Dunno. I wasn't really watching." She replied.

"Just been to see Bianca. She wasn't in." Lisa stiffed at the mention of her love rival. Heath noticed this.

"Is that why you broke up with me?" he demanded. "Because of Bianca?"

"No." replied Lisa.

"Really? Bit of a coincidence isn't it? She ends up pregnant by me and you dump me?"

"That's not true." She replied.

"So why? Was it because it was her? Was it something I did?" he looked at her suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I was pregnant too!" she burst out. She was standing now.

"I know." he said quietly.

"What?"

"I heard you earlier. Talking to Stacey." He said.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What could I say?"

"You could tell me what you thought! How it made you feel?"

"What do you mean?"  
>"Didn't it upset you at all knowing our baby was dead?"<br>"I didn't even know we were supposed to be having a baby!"

"So you didn't care?"

"I cared… but more about you being so upset."

"Could you just leave please?" asked Lisa. She knew it was wrong to order him out of his own house but he did it anyway. She heard the door slam behind him.

She lay down on the sofa and fell asleep.

**Xox**

Heath was storming down the road. How could he have been so stupid? She wanted him to tell her how he felt and he bottled it. He couldn't tell her how it felt.

He saw fire brigades pass by. He watched them head over the hill… and stop at his house. Fear in his heart he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Lisa was in there he knew.

When he arrived he raced towards the house pushing the fire fighters to the side. He hurtled into the burning building.

Coughing held his arm over his mouth and raced towards the living room dodging the flames as he went. Once he got there he saw Lisa passed out on the sofa.

Meanwhile in Brax's room Brax had just woken. He coughed suddenly realising what was happening he tried to wake Charlie but she wouldn't move. Shaking her violently she still wouldn't wake. Terrified he dragged her to the window but it wouldn't open. He opened the door to a wall of flames.

**Please review! **

**Next time**

**Who will get out alive? **

**Where is Casey? Who else enters the building to save a loved one? **


	18. Explosion!

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed!**

Ruby heard the sirens of the fire brigades. She watched as they drove… to Casey's house! Grabbing some clothes she dressed quickly. Then racing out she ran to the house. It wasn't ideal but she had no other way of getting there. She arrived out of breath. Terrified she stared at the burning building. She launched herself at the door knowing she had to save Casey…

**Xox**

Meanwhile inside the building Heath was desperately trying to get Lisa out. He discovered that all the windows were jammed. He opened the door and saw the high flames. Closing the door he glanced around fearfully. Lisa was still lying on the sofa. Heath checked her pulse. It was faint but it was definitely there. He had no choice but to smash the window. He grabbed a chair coughing as he went. He threw the chair through the window. It shattered leaving a hole just big enough for him to slip through. He decided his best chance was to go and get help. There was no way he could throw Lisa through the window nor could he drag her out from the other side.

So he climbed out and headed down towards the front of the house.

In Brax's room Brax had had the same idea as his brother. He grabbed the beside locker and shoved it through the window. His window was bigger than that of the living room and lower down so he gently laid Charlie on the grass outside before climbing through himself. He lifted her and ran towards the sound of the sirens at the front of the house.

Casey was sitting in his room, slumped over in his seat, sleeping. He had fallen asleep while studying. He didn't wake in time to get out.

Bianca, lying in the grass too had fallen asleep. She didn't know what was about to happen. She didn't know her life was in danger just by lying there.

**Xox**

Cheryl arrived home to find her house on fire. Screaming she ran towards it but was held back by an officer. She saw Ruby run up to the door while Heath came around the corner. Brax too came round the other corner, carrying Charlie. Then there was a bang and the house exploded pushing Ruby, Heath, Charlie and Brax to the ground!

**Please review! Next chap will be up tonight so hang in there!**


	19. Who will survive?

**Please review!**

Cheryl screamed and ran to Heath. He was drowsy but alive. Then she ran to check Ruby who was also okay. Running to Brax she saw him up and awake checking on Charlie. He called a paramedic over and Charlie was stretchered away in an ambulance. Brax persuaded Ruby to go with her and get herself checked out.

Brax then ran to Heath who had just realised what had happened. He jumped up and ran towards the half collapsed building.

"LISA!" he screamed. Brax grabbed him.

"The fire fighters will get her out. Stay here." Brax said.

But inside Lisa lay covered by the roofing and had been nearest the blast when the flames had gotten to the oil. Her future looked bleak…

Cheryl had just realised that Casey was not out of the house. Screaming she told the fire fighters who were already heading in. they promised to find him. Two groups of fire fighters walked into the still burning half standing building. One group headed towards where they were told Lisa was and the other Casey. No one saw Bianca lying sprawled on the grass…

Cheryl waited anxiously awaiting news of her son. After some time she saw a group of fire fighters dragging someone out. Casey!

She ran up to them and was horrified by her son's burnt features. His arms were burnt and he had a small burn down the side of his face. He was quickly stretchered away and taken to hospital with Cheryl riding with him in the ambulance.

Heath waited anxiously for news of Lisa his hopes getting smaller by the minute. Some fire fighters were sent to search around the house for signs of her. After a while Heath heard a shout.

"We've got a young woman over here!" yelled one of the fire fighters. Heath ran as fast as he could to the spot but it wasn't Lisa.  
>"Her name is Bianca Scott. She's pregnant." Said Heath. He couldn't make himself feel upset that his child was probably dead as he was about the fact the Lisa probably was. Why was Bianca hiding around this side of the house anyway? He wondered.<p>

"I can show you where Lisa was." he suggested again.

"It's too dangerous. We can't risk anymore lives."

"But-"

"We've got her!" came a yell from the front door. Heath ran like the wind to the door. He saw Lisa's beautiful face now covered in dirt and she wasn't moving but she wasn't too badly burnt.

The two girls were sent straight to the hospital with Brax and Heath also in the ambulance.

**Xox**

When they arrived at the hospital Charlie and Casey were in surgery which was where Bianca and Lisa were headed. Ruby was fine with just a few scratches on her and some singed hair. She called April to tell her about Bianca. She and Irene arrived not long after.

After two hours Sid arrived.

"How are they?"

"Are they alive?"

"Will they be okay?"

"All four of them are out of surgery. Charlie is fine or she will be once she wakes. Bianca… her injuries were quite serious. She is in a coma at the moment. We'll have to take each day as it comes with her. There is a risk that she may never wake.

"Casey has some serious burns and is also in a coma. His condition is as serious as Bianca's."

"And Lisa?" asked Heath fearfully.

"I'm afraid Lisa was in the building for a very long time. Her condition is quite serious. She is on life support. There is no telling whether she'll make it out of this. All three of them are in very serious conditions. As of now they're fighting for their lives."

**Next time:**

_**Will they be okay?**_

_**Heath thinks he knows who set the fire when it is confirmed to be arson. Is he right?**_

_**One of the patients takes a turn. For the better? Or the worse?**_

**Please review!**


	20. New arrivals

**Please review****!**

Heath stared at the officer. He knew. Everything just clicked together.

"So it was arson." He confirmed. The officer nodded.

"We've launched an enquiry into the fire. We'll get back to you as soon as possible." He said before walking away.

Heath turned to Lisa's unconscious form. She was still on life support. It was nine o clock on the morning following the fire. No one had been able to contact Stacey so far. Heath knew who had set the fire. The second the officer said it everything clicked into place. Bianca had set the fire. He didn't know how or why but he knew it was her.

Suddenly Stacey burst through the door.

"Oh my God! Lisa!" she screamed. She sat beside her friend. Heath slipped out of the room. He bumped into Sid.

"Oh Heath! I was meaning to talk to you. I take it you knew Bianca was pregnant?"

"Was?"

"Yes. Im afraid she lost the baby. I'm sorry." Heath wandered over to Bianca's room. She lay there, comatose, surrounded by friends and family while Lisa lay in her room with her best friend but no one else. Suddenly Heath had an idea. He raced back to Lisa's room. He quickly explained it to Stacey and she gave him the information he needed.

He then ran outside. He looked at the sheet of paper in his hand and then pulled out his phone. He quickly dialled the number of Lisa's parents. No one had thought to call them. It rang seven times before going to voicemail.

"Hi, this is the Jenkins household. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." There was a beep.

"Hi my name is Heath Braxton. You don't know me but I know your daughter. She's been in a fire and is in a serious condition. She's here in Summer Bay Hospital at the moment. She needs you." He said before hanging up.

**Xox**

He returned to Lisa's room. He found Stacey sleeping. He too felt like sleeping but he couldn't. Not yet anyway.

Meanwhile in Casey's room Ruby and Cheryl were sitting on either side of Casey's bed. Ruby had a dead feeling in her stomach. She knew something bad was going to happen. Or already had.

There was a knock on the door. Both women looked up.

"YOU!" spat Cheryl.

"Cher-"

"DON'T CHER ME!" She screamed.

"Um… Mrs. Braxton? Who is this?" asked Ruby.

"This, Ruby, is my ex-husband. Sean."

**Xox**

When Stacey woke Heath offered to get her a coffee. As he passed the reception he heard a young man's panicked voice.

"I'm looking for Lisa Jenkins? Is she here?"

"I know her." said Heath. The young man turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I might ask you the same question."

"Where is she?" he asked. Heath didn't feel like fighting with the man so he led him to Lisa's room.

"Jack!" exclaimed Stacey when she saw him. They hugged quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard a message from some guy saying that Lisa was here so here I am." He said.

"Who are you?" asked Heath.

"Oh yeah sorry heath. This is Jack. Jack is Lisa's ex-boyfriend."

**Xox**

Whilst in Bianca's room April started calling a doctor.

"Sid! She's waking!"

**Okay so two surprise arrivals! Here are some spoilers for the next chap!**

**Next Time:**

_**Will Heath confront Bianca about his beliefs?**_

_**Will Jack cause trouble for Heath and Lisa?**_

_**How will everyone react to Sean's return?**_

_**Ruby reveals a secret to Cheryl. What is it?**_

**So please review!**


	21. Reactions!

**Please review! Seriously! All u have to do is click the button at the bottom of the page and write a message! Please!**

Sid rushed into Bianca's room and sure enough she was waking. After checking everything he spoke to her on her own.

"You should be fine. For now you need to rest."

"I lost the baby… didn't I?"  
>"I'm afraid so." Bianca nodded. Now she had no hold over Heath.<p>

"Don't worry. The cops will catch the person who started the fire and they'll be going away for a long time." Said Sid. Bianca looked at him. So they didn't know it was her. but they might soon. She needed to throw them off the scent…

**Xox**

In Casey's room Casey lay in his bed oblivious to the drama going on around him.

"Cher please let me-"

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN BE HERE! YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU WALKED OUT ON US!"

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Mum what's-" said Brax before he saw the man standing before him. "What the hell is he doing here?" he demanded.

"Son-" started Sean.

"No! I'm not your son!" shouted Brax. Charlie stood timidly behind him. She had never seen Brax so mad.

"Darryl I-"

"Get out!" yelled Brax.

"Darryl-"

"I said GET OUT!" he roared. Sean looked around but seeing no support walked and pushed past Brax before walking out into the hall and out of the hospital. Brax stormed off with Charlie following.

Cheryl sat beside Casey again. She couldn't believe he had just turned up like that. After a while she noticed Ruby was being very quiet.

"You okay?" she asked. At first she hadn't liked Ruby but after time she realised how much Casey cared about her and she cared about Casey.

"Yeah fine."

"You wanna talk about something?"

**Xox**

"You're Lisa's ex-boyfriend?" asked Heath.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Her ex-boyfriend."

"Why'd you dump her?" he asked.

"I didn't. She dumped me." said Heath trying to control his temper.

"Why?" asked Jack knowing he was getting at the other man.

"I don't know. Why'd she dump you?" asked Heath.

"Dunno." Replied Jack thinking back. He did know why she had broken up but didn't want this stranger to know. The door burst open. Brax and Charlie walked in. Heath noticed Jack checking Charlie out. He was also sizing Brax up.

"Stacey." Said Brax nodding towards her. "Heath he's back."

"Who?"

"Her uncle." Replied Brax nodding at Stacey. Heath understood.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" demanded Heath.

"I don't know."

"where is he now?"

"He just left." Heath raced out the door after his father.

Sean was just about to get in his car when he heard someone shout to him.

"Oi!" turning around he saw a young man who he knew was Heath.

"What the hell you doing here?" he demanded.

"I saw on the paper this morning about the fire so I came to see if he's okay."

"You never cared about him before! You never cared about any of us!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is! You never bothered to come and see if Dan was okay!" he had no answer for that. heath turned and stormed back to the hospital.

When he returned to Lisa's room he found it empty…

**Xox**

Ruby told Cheryl what was bothering her. Cheryl gasped. She was going to be a grandmother!

**Please review! **

**Next time:**

**Where are Lisa, Jack and Stacey?**


	22. Panic

**Please review! Thanks to MissMis89 for reviewing the last chapter!**

"So how long have you known?" asked Cheryl. It surprised her that the young girl hadn't mentioned anything before.

"A while. Since just before Casey told me he had leukaemia." Replied Ruby. She was surprised that Mrs. Braxton was taking this so well.

"And you haven't said anything before because?"

"Because I thought it would be better to leave it until after Casey had finished his treatment."

"And now?"  
>"I just needed to tell someone."<p>

"Well I'm here for you." She said.

**Xox**

Heath raced out of the room. He looked around frantically. He saw Stacey sitting on a seat down the hall, crying.

"Stacey! What's going on? Where's Lisa?"

"I-I d-d-don't k-k-know what h-h-happened! t-the m-machines just started beeping and- and d-d-doctors rushed in and t-t-took her a-a-away!" she said sobbing into his shoulder.

**Xox **

Meanwhile Brax and Charlie stood outside.

"He has the nerve to just show up here! After all this time!" fumed Brax. Charlie rubbed his back soothingly.

"D'you wanna head back to my place?" Brax had been staying with Charlie since the fire.

"Nah. I should stay here. For Casey you know. And Lisa of course."  
>"Don't worry. They'll be fine. They're strong."<p>

"Yeah."

"I'm going get some coffee. Do you want some?"

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll see you back in Casey's room." Brax walked away. Charlie put a hand on her stomach. Now was definitely not the time to tell him.

Once she got inside she headed to the cafeteria to get a coffee. There she met the guy who had been in Lisa's room when they were there.

"Hey. You're Charlie right?" he said.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Jack. I'm an old friend of Lisa's." Charlie nodded and paid for her coffee.

"So you wanna go out with me sometime?"

"I have a boyfriend." Said Charlie, now uncomfortable.

"So?" Charlie walked away. He followed her.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Why not?"  
>"Cause I have a boyfriend." Suddenly he lunged in and kissed her. She wasted no time in pushing him away. Suddenly his head disappeared. Looking up Charlie saw Brax punching Jack. She rushed over and pulled him off him.<p>

"You ever kiss my girlfriend again and I'll kill you." Threatened Brax. Jack was nursing a bloody nose.

"You hear me?" he shouted. Jack nodded. Charlie and Brax walked out.

They walked to the empty waiting room.

"Why did you just do that?" demanded Charlie.

"He kissed you!"

"So? I could have gotten rid of him on my own!"

"I'm sorry. I just… when I saw him kiss you… I just got so mad…"

"I know. I'm sorry too." She said putting her hand on his face.

"What for?"  
>"For getting mad. I love you." She said.<p>

"I love you too." He replied before kissing her passionately.

**Xox**

Meanwhile Sid walked over to Stacey and Heath.

"Lisa's out of surgery…"

**Next time:**

_**Is Lisa okay?**_

_**Sean returns. Who does he talk to? Can he convince them to give him a chance?**_

**Please review!**


	23. Health Issues

**Please review!**** There's a lot of dialogue in this chap!**

"Is she okay?" asked Heath.

"She is coming 'round but her life is still in danger. Her heart is very fragile at the moment. At any moment it could give up. She may have to live with this condition for her whole life."

"But she's okay for now?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"  
>"Of course." Heath and Stacey rushed in just in time to see Lisa's eyes open.<p>

"Lisa!" cried Stacey throwing herself on her. Lisa coughed.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi Lisa." Said Heath.

"Heath. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay." Lisa smiled.

"Stace could you give us a minute?"  
>"Sure." Said Stacey walking out.<p>

"So how you feeling?"

"Alright. Sore."

"Looks like it. D'you remember what happened?"

"Sort of. I remember us fighting and then I fell asleep… but I do remember hearing you after the fire had started."

"Yeah. I ran in to get you."

"Well thank you."

"I didn't actually get you out."  
>"No but you tried." She said smiling. Suddenly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down and kissed him.<p>

**Xox**

"You need to go home and get a shower or something." Said Charlie to Brax.

"I can't leave while Casey is so bad…"  
>"Yes you can. I promise I'll call you if anything happens."<p>

"Well I suppose I could use a shower." He said before giving Charlie a quick kiss and leaving. Charlie decided to go and check out the maternity ward. She was excited about being pregnant but was afraid to tell Brax with Casey in such a bad way. She was walking down the hall when she bumped into a man.

"Oh sorry…" she said before realizing who it was.

"Hey you're Darryl's girl…" said Sean surprised. Charlie tried to pass him but he stood in front of her.

"Listen I need your help." Charlie kept trying to get past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Please just hear me out." But Charlie continued to try and pass him. "You have a daughter right? How would you feel if you messed up and she wouldn't give you the time of day because of it?" Charlie stopped.

"You brought it on yourself. You could have contacted them years ago but you didn't. So don't try and guilt trip me." suddenly Charlie felt ill. She gripped the banister on the side of the hall. Sean looked at her worried.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just feel a little light-headed…" she said before she passed out. Sean quickly called a nurse. He helped get her to a room before running to get Heath.

He found him pashing a girl in the room beside Casey's.

"Heath son-" Heath looked up.

"Get out!"

"No listen to me! Darryl's girlfriend! She just collapsed! I need you to call him and tell him!" he said. Heath looked surprised but pulled out his phone. Promising the girl he'd be back he ran outside calling Brax.

**Xox**

When Brax arrived he rushed panicked to find Charlie. He found her in one of the rooms. He found his father outside the room. He passed him without looking at him. When he got into the room he found her conscious.

"Hey babe. What happened?"  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>"Heath called and told me."

"How'd Heath know?" Brax was silent. Charlie guessed. "Oh."

"Yeah." He looked at her. "Why were you talking to him?"

"He wouldn't let me pass and then I collapsed." She said.

"Why wouldn't he let you pass?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"He wanted me to talk to you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he muttered before walking out but his father was gone.

**Xox**

Heath and Lisa were talking when Jack returned. When Lisa saw him she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard what had happened to you and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He looked pointedly at Heath. "Could you give us a minute?" he asked.

"He's staying." Said Lisa adamantly. Heath smirked as Jack looked at him.

"Well here's the thing… I want us to get back together."

"No."

"Why not? We were great together and we could be again. I miss you Lee Lee. I still love you." Heath thought Jack had some nerve calling her Lee Lee. He knew she hated her name being abbreviated. By the look on Lisa's face she thought so too.

"Well I don't love you. Plus I have a boyfriend. Also do you not remember why we split? So it's not up to you whether we get back together or not."

"Really? Who?" asked Jack glancing at Heath.

"Heath." Said Lisa.

"But he told me he was your ex-boyfriend."

"He was. We just got back together." She replied. Jack left. He bumped into someone outside the door.

"How'd it go?"

"Not great. Can we go home, dad?"

"Sure, son." Replied Sean walking away down the hall.

**Ooh! A twist! Please keep the reviews coming! They encourage me to write more chapters! All you have to do is press the little button below and write a small message! **

**So I've decided that no one will die (if you don't count Bianca's baby) from the fire but two lives are still in danger! So their battle is not over yet and by the end of the story someone will die! **

**Next Time:**

_**Brax discovers Sean and Jack's relationship. How will he react? **_

_**Charlie reveals her pregnancy to someone. Who? And will they tell Brax?**_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	24. Oh  BROTHER!

**Please review! Thanks for reviewing the other chapters! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! re-updated!**

Sean and Jack returned to the motel they were staying at.

"So how come I never met her?" asked Sean.

"Because you know me. Not a commitment sorta guy and meeting the parents means commitment."

"If you're not into commitment why are you trying to get her back?" asked Sean confused.

"Because I love her dad. And didn't realise it until she ditched me."

"Aw so romantic." Teased Sean. Jack threw a pillow at him.

"I'm going for a shower." Said Jack before heading into the bathroom.

**Xox **

Lisa was researching her condition when Charlie walked in. Lisa didn't know her that well but they got on.

"Hi. How you feeling?" she asked sitting beside her bed.

"Fine. Sore but alive." Replied Lisa with a smile.

"Can I talk to about something?" asked Charlie nervously. She had thought about this earlier and decided to follow it through when Brax went home.

"Sure. What about?"

"Well you know when you were pregnant." Charlie looked at her apologetically. Lisa nodded. "And you didn't know whose it was." Lisa looked at her confused. "Stacey told me." Lisa nodded for her to continue. "And you were afraid to tell Heath?" Lisa nodded. Charlie paused unsure how to phrase the next part. "Well you see I have this friend who's pregnant but isn't sure how to tell her boyfriend 'cause he's going through a rough patch right now. What should she do?" Lisa's eye narrowed suspiciously.

"You're pregnant." She said. It wasn't a question.

"How'd you know?"  
>"You made it pretty obvious."<p>

"So what should I do?"

"I think you should tell him. I didn't tell Heath and it tore us apart. If I had told him straight away maybe none of this would have happened." Charlie nodded taking it in.

"So you going to tell him?"

"I think so. It's just with Casey in such a bad way and everything that's been going on…"

"Like what?"

"Well yesterday he got really upset when this guy tried to kiss me and then with his dad…"

"A guy tried to kiss you? Did you know him?"  
>"It was the guy… Jack I think his name was."<p>

**Xox**

Brax drove to the hospital after a nice sleep. He was glad Charlie had talked him into it.

When he arrived he saw two people walking into the hospital. And they were not his favourite people right now.

"Oi! I thought I told you to stay away!" he shouted at Sean. "And what are you doing back here?" he demanded of Jack. "D'you want be to actually break your nose?"

"You did that to him?" said Sean.

"How do you to even know each other?" asked Brax ignoring Sean's question.

"Wait ye know each other?" asked Jack confused.

"Yeah. Jack meet your brother Darryl."

"BROTHER!" yelled Brax and Jack in unison.

**Xox**

Ruby was sat where she had been since the night of the fire which was two nights ago. Cheryl had gone home to get a shower after much persuasion from Ruby. Ruby held Casey's hand in hers.

"I love you so much. You know that right? So please wake up… for me?" tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. "You have to wake up. You need to know your child. To watch them grow up. To grow old yourself. You can't leave me here on my own. I need you. Please?" she said through her tears. Casey didn't move. Ruby put her head down on his arm and sobbed. After a while she felt a gentle arm around her. She knew who it was and was glad they were there. She looked up into her mum's face.

"He can't die." She pleaded as though hoping for some reassurance from Charlie but Charlie couldn't. There was a very good chance that Casey wouldn't make it out of this alive…

**Xox**

Bianca was searching. She was searching for something to fake as evidence. She needed to make sure no one pointed the finger at her.

She had pleaded with the nurses to let her go and in the end she was allowed on the condition that she returned daily for a check up.

She had picked her target and now she was looking for some evidence to point the finger at her chosen target. She looked down at her palm. There were stitches from where the doctors had removed the glass that had embedded itself in her skin in the blast from the fire. Suddenly she had an idea.

**Xox**

Brax stormed into the hospital, followed shortly by Jack and Sean. He stormed straight to Lisa's room. He walked in, finding Lisa on her own.

"Where's Heath?" demanded Brax.

"Hello to you too."

"Where is he?" repeated Brax.

"He just went to the bathroom. What is he doing here?" she asked pointing to Jack. Sean stepped into the room. "I'm guessing you're Jack's dad? The one I never got to meet?" she said her eyes narrowing at Jack as she said this.

"Yeah he is. But he's our dad too!" said Brax.

"So ye're…"

"Yup. We're brothers." Said Brax faking enthusiasm. Heath walked in.

"What are they doing here?" he demanded when he saw Jack and Sean.

"Jack is our brother Heath."

**Please review! Thank you a million times to those who have reviewed the last chapter! I will send a snippet of the next chapter to anyone who reviews this chapter! **

**Next time:**

_**How will Heath react to Brax's revelation?**_

_**Who is Bianca going to frame? **_

_**Casey's condition takes a turn. For the better or worse? **_

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	25. Liar

**Please review! ****Btw Tegan is alive in this story!**

Lisa had never seen Heath so mad and it terrified her. He shouted before throwing objects all over the room. Then he stormed out without a backward glance. Brax and Sean followed Jack and her alone.

"So…" he said. Lisa just turned her back to Jack and let him walk away. Though she tried she couldn't get the terrible image of Heath, so furious out of her mind…

**Xox**

Bianca took a breath before walking into the police station. She had set her plan up perfectly. Now all she had to do was tell the police.

When she walked in she walked straight up to the reception.

"Is Inspector Joyce around?" asked Bianca. The officer went to find him. Bianca looked around. She saw some files lying beside her hand labelled

_Braxton Fire, confidential_

Making sure no one was watching she quickly peeked at the first page. There was a list of suspects.

_Stacey Braxton _

_Cheryl Braxton_

_Tegan Callaghan_

_Bianca Scott_

After that it was names of shamed river boys. So she knew now that she was a suspect. She quickly slipped the file into her large bag just in time. Inspector Joyce arrived.

"What can I do to help you?" he asked.

"I know who set the Braxton fire."

**Xox**

Cheryl returned to the hospital. She had just come from her friend's house where she was staying since the fire. She quickly found some tissue to wipe the blood from her hand. She had fallen outside on some glass and cut herself. As far as she knew there was no glass in the wound. She walked into Casey's room. Ruby sat where she had sat since they had arrived. Cheryl sat on the other side of the bed.

"What happened your hand?" asked Ruby.

"Just a scrape. Nothing serious," Replied Cheryl. "Any change?"

"No." but just as the words left Ruby's Casey began to stir.

"Casey?" she breathed. Cheryl quickly ran and fetched Sid. He came in and asked them to leave.

**Xox**

"So you're telling us that Cheryl Braxton lit her own house on fire?"

"Yes." Replied Bianca her stare not wavering.

"Why?"

"Because she believed it was the only way to get rid of Lisa."

"That would be Lisa Jenkins?"

"Yes."

"And why would she do that?" asked Inspector Joyce.

"Because her son, Heath, she knew was in love with Lisa but she believed that Lisa would break his heart and she couldn't bear the thought."

"But her other two sons were in the house at the time? And how did you find out?"  
>"Well I arrived, looking for Heath and I bumped into her with the can of petrol. She tried to get away but as we argued we didn't see Casey and Brax arrive."<p>

"So why did you hang around instead of warning Lisa?"

"I tried," said Bianca really pushing it nearly in tears. "But she grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I banged my head and I don't remember anything after that." said Bianca.

"It's a very good story… but it's lacking proof." Probed Inspector Joyce.

"That night when we were arguing Cheryl cut herself with a piece of glass. I bet she hasn't had it cleaned up for fear of being caught out." Said Bianca.

"Where did she cut herself?"

"Her palm."

"Okay well we'll check out your story and you'll need to give a formal statement." Bianca nodded. She felt no remorse for what she was doing to Cheryl. Her plan had nearly fallen through because of her. Now she would pay…

**Sorry if there are any holes in this please let me know. Please review! **

**Next time:**

**Is Casey okay?**

**Bianca reads the files. What secret will she uncover?**

**Cheryl is arrested. What is the reaction?**


	26. Arrest

**Please review! Thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter!**

Sid walked out of the room. He smiled at the anxious family.

"Casey is going to be fine." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "It will take some time for him to fully recover and of course there is still his leukaemia but it looks like he'll make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" asked Ruby, tears in her eyes.

"Of course but please one at a time." Asked Sid before departing. Ruby looked at Cheryl.

"No, no. you first." Said Cheryl practically reading Ruby's mind. Ruby smiled warmly at her. She nodded thanks before racing into Casey's room. He was just waking.

"Casey!" she cried throwing herself on him tears streaming down her face. He coughed.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said, coughing.

"I'm sorry… I just… I was so worried… and… I really love you! You know that right?"

"Course I do!" said Casey chuckling at his girlfriend.

**Xox**

Bianca rushed into the house. She threw her keys and bag on the table. She fished the files out of her bag. She was surprised that no one had noticed they were missing. She sat on the couch and opened to the first page. There was the list of suspects and the details of the fire. On the next page was more information about the suspects.

_Stacey Braxton – no alibi for the time of fire. Motive- felt resentment towards the family. _

_Cheryl Braxton – no alibi for the time of fire. No known motive._

_Tegan Callaghan – No alibi for time of fire. Was scorned by Darryl Braxton, who was inside the house with his new girlfriend at the time of fire. _

_Bianca Scott – found at scene in close proximity to house. __Was scorned by Heath Braxton._

The rest of the page was taken up by the river boys. Bianca continued to the next page which was taken up with suspects and victims past and their links to each other. Bianca read the profiles ending with Lisa's. She gasped as she read the profile…

**Xox**

Lisa woke with a start. She had just had a vivid nightmare. She had dreamed that Heath had turned on her, viciously beating her. It had been so vivid. So real… it terrified her.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door. Bianca walked in. she had a sly smile on her face.

"Hello Lisa." She said.

"What do you want?" asked Lisa not in the mood for games.

"Just thought you ought to know that I know your secret…"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Lisa fearing that Bianca really did know.

"Yes you do. I know all about Alex… and soon Heath will too." She said still smiling slyly at her. Fear gripped Lisa's heart. She knew…

**Xox**

Cheryl waited patiently for Ruby to leave Casey's room. She was thrilled that her son was going to be okay. Suddenly she saw cops coming down the hall.

"Mrs Braxton I'm arresting you in association with the fire at your home last Friday night. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be taken down in evidence and may be used against you." Said the officer. Brax and Charlie walked up to them.

"Hey, hey what's going on?" demanded Brax.

"They're arresting me for the fire!" exclaimed Cheryl.

"WHAT?" screamed Brax. Ruby rushed out.

"You can't do that! She's done nothing wrong!" Charlie pleaded with the officer. She knew him. She had seen him often around the station.

"I'm afraid I have to. If you have done nothing wrong than you have nothing to fear." Said Inspector Joyce coming up behind the officer who was leading Cheryl away.

"Inspector please she's innocent-" Charlie pleaded with her boss.

"I'm sorry sergeant but we have received evidence claiming Mrs Braxton set the fire." He said before walking away.

**Next time**

_**Heath discovers that Cheryl has been arrested. Will he tell the police about his suspicions?**_

_**Lisa is released. Can she stop Bianca from revealing her secret? Or will it be revealed?**_

_**Charlie gets a shock from Lisa. Will it put her in danger? **_

**Pleaser review! Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far!**


	27. Who is Alex?

**Please review! Thank you so much to KovacErika and Maisy91 for reviewing constantly! This chapter is for you!**

Brax insisted on getting his mum the best lawyer possible. He also insisted that Cheryl's arrest should be kept from Casey for as long as possible. It would only make him worse if he knew what was going on.

When Heath returned he was told what had happened. He couldn't believe it. He raced away again, followed by Stacey. He raced all the way to Irene's where he was happy to find Bianca alone. He didn't care that Stacey was with him.

"How could you?" he asked Bianca who was drinking coffee.

"What's going on?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"How could you frame my mum for the fire you started?" he yelled at her. She was taken aback. How did he know?

"Heath I don't know what-"

"What's going on?" asked Stacey.

"You know Lisa is ten times better than you. I'll never love you." He sneered at her. He had known all along that she wanted him. His words hit Bianca like a wall.

"Well if you're _Lisa_," she said it like it was a disgusting word. "Is so perfect then why is she keeping secrets from you?" hissed Bianca. Heath looked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked thinking it was a trick.

"I thought I made it pretty clear to her. Did she not tell you about Alex?"

"How do you know about Alex?" asked Stacey shocked. Lisa wouldn't have told her, surely.

"Who's Alex?" asked Heath, who was very confused.

"It doesn't matter how I know." sniffed Bianca. Stacey grabbed Heath's arm and began dragging him out of the house. She drove him back to the hospital. As they drove Heath continued to wonder who Alex was. Was he an ex or something? Maybe she has a boyfriend back in the city? Thought Heath.

"Who's Alex?" he asked Stacey after a long pause. Stacey sighed. She had expected that question.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my secret to tell."

"Well Lisa's not telling me. Please? We're cousins."

"I can't. Lisa will tell you if she wants you to know." she replied. She wasn't going to tell him anything…

When they arrived at the hospital Heath rushed to Lisa's room to find empty again. Charlie followed him.

"She's at the front desk. They're discharging her." she said.

"Thanks Charlie." Said Heath before racing off to find her. Charlie watched him go thinking back to the conversation she had had with Lisa earlier…

_Flashback_

_Charlie walked into the room to see how Lisa was. __She found the young woman crying. _

"_Hey what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed and putting a comforting arm around her. _

"_Everything is going wrong for me." she cried into her shoulder. _

"_You know you can tell me anything. I'll keep your secret." _

"_Bianca came in earlier. She knows a secret from my past and she said she's going to tell Heath." _

"_What was it? The secret I mean." And Lisa told Charlie something that made her gasp like Bianca had._

_End of Flashback_

Charlie wandered over to where Brax was sitting. She sat beside him.

"Brax there's something I need to tell you." She said taking a deep breath. He looked at her confused.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

**Xox**

Lisa hobbled into Stacey. She was still sore but fit to go home as long as she rested herself. She was planning on staying at a motel with Stacey for the time being.

"Lisa, Heath knows about Alex."  
>"What! How?" she cried.<p>

"Bianca told him. He doesn't know exactly but he knows there is someone called Alex that you have been keeping secrets about from him." She said.

"I'm going to have to tell him." Said Lisa.

"Hello ladies." Said a voice behind Lisa. She jumped and screamed slightly. When she saw who it was she ran.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sean.

"Dunno." Replied Stacey following her friend. She found her crying out in front of the hospital.  
>"What was that all about?" asked Stacey confused.<p>

"Stace it's him!"

**Next Time**

**Who does Lisa think Sean is? **

**Will she reveal the truth to Heath about Alex?**

**How does Brax react to Charlie's revelation?**

**Will Ruby tell Casey about their baby?**

**Please review!**


	28. Revelations!

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed!**

"What?" said Stacey. "It can't be him!" Lisa started breathing normally again.

"You're right. Oh my God! It's just we were talking about it and then he turned up and… my head's just all over the place at the moment." She said. She looked at Stacey. "It's Alex's birthday tomorrow." She added.

"Oh Lisa I'm so sorry. I forgot all about it."  
>"I know its okay. It's just I can't forget about it now. Im so sorry I blamed your uncle."<p>

"It's okay." Replied Stacey. "So are you going to tell Heath the truth?"

"I have to. He knows something is up and if I don't tell him the truth he's going to form his own conclusions and they could be worse."

"Well he's coming now…" said Stacey. She hugged her friend before walking away, passing Heath on the way. She grabbed his elbow.

"If you hurt her I'll make you very sorry." She warned him. He nodded and then kept walking towards Lisa.

"Hi." He said sitting down beside her.

"Hi." There was a pause. "I know what you want to ask me." she said finally.

"Who is he?" asked Heath not looking at her.

"Who do you think he is?" asked Lisa.

"Doesn't matter who I think he is. I want to know who he is."

"Why?"

"Because you're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," he replied defiantly.

"Fine! Alex is my son!"

**X****ox**

Brax stared at Charlie in shock.

"I need some air." He said before walking away. Charlie felt tears well up in her eyes. He didn't want the baby. After she had aborted their last baby Brax had been furious and now…

Brax walked outside. He bumped into his father.

"Darryl!"

"Leave me alone."

"Where you going'?"

"None of your business."

"Please Darryl what can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Leave and never come back." Replied Brax continuing walking. He saw Heath and Lisa sitting beside each other outside but continued walking.

"Brax wait!" shouted Charlie. Brax turned. Charlie caught up to him. "Okay. I know it's not very good timing. And I know you have a lot of other things on your mind. But last time you broke up with me for not telling you. This time I do tell you and you walk out."

"I'm sorry. It's just with everything else good news came as a bit of a shock."

"So you're happy about it?" asked Charlie.

"Of course I am! I'm sorry I ran off. It was stupid. You forgive me?"

"Of course." She said. She put her arms around her neck and kissed him passionately.

**Xox**

Ruby sat beside Casey telling him all about what had happened while he was unconscious. He had received his last part of chemotherapy and as far as the doctor's could tell it looked good. But there was still the chance he might relapse. Ruby wondered whether it was a good time to tell him that she's pregnant. Deciding to leave it she continued talking about everything that had happened recently.

**Xox**

"What?" asked Heath shocked. She had a son.

"You heard me."

"Where is he now?" asked Heath wondering what kind of person would dump their own kid.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know where your son is?"

"Exactly that." she replied trying to keep her temper under control.

"What sort of person abandons their own child?" Lisa's hand swung so fast that Heath didn't see it coming. He stared at her shocked. She slapped him!

"Don't you ever suggest that again." She threatened before walking away trying to hide her tears from Heath. She met Stacey at the car.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Then she saw the tears.

"Just leave me alone." Said Lisa hopping in the car. Stacey was about to get into the car when she turned and stomped over to where Heath sat.

"What did you say to her?" she demanded.

"Leave me alone Stace."

"Did you even let her explain?"  
>"What is there to explain? She ditched her kid."<p>

"Don't you dare say that. You don't know half of the story." She said before storming back to the car. Then she drove back to the motel with Lisa.

She sent Lisa straight to bed to rest. She got out her laptop and began checking her emails when there was a knock at the door.

It was Heath.

"Can I talk to Lisa?" he pleaded.

"She's sleeping."

"Well can you explain what happened please?" Stacey nodded sighing. Heath walked in and sat on a chair.

"Now you have to keep your temper or I'm not telling you, okay?" Heath nodded. "Lisa got pregnant after… Lisa got pregnant after she was raped." 

**Please review! I beg you!**

**Next time**

_**How will Heath react when Stacey explains the whole story?**_

_**Cheryl is interrogated by the police. Will she be freed or charged?**_

_**Brax and Charlie reveal their news to Casey and Ruby. Will it make Ruby tell Casey the truth?**_


	29. Happy?

**Please review!**

"What!" yelled Heath.

"Sssshhh!" hissed Stacey. "You haven't heard the whole story." Heath was quiet. "Lisa was raped two years ago. Two months later she discovered she was pregnant. She didn't want the baby at first but after she saw the scan… she couldn't get rid of it. But after Alex was born the full effects of the rape hit her. She began drinking and taking drugs… social services found out and took him away from her. It was a real wake up call for her. She's been trying to clean up her act ever since." Heath was silent.

"Has she seen Alex since?"

"Yeah. Now and then she is allowed to see him but he is moved around so much…"

"So now you know. Happy?" asked Lisa in the doorway of the bedroom. She turned and slammed the door behind her.

**Xox**

Brax and Charlie took a breath. Brax gave Charlie a peck on the cheek. They held hands and walked into Casey's room. Ruby and Casey were there.

"You two look like ye have something to say." Said Casey.

"Yeah. We have some great news."

"Sounds interesting…" said Ruby.

"I'm pregnant." Said Charlie smiling. Casey smiled. Ruby however raced out of the room. Charlie glanced worriedly at Brax.

"I'll be right back." Said Charlie following Ruby. She found her crying in the bathroom.

"Hey Rubes what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Charlez I'm pregnant."

**Xox**

Cheryl sat in the interview room. Her arms were crossed. The lawyer that Brax had hired sat beside her. Across the table sat Inspector Joyce and Watson who was filling in for Charlie while she was on sick leave.

"So where were you at the time of the fire?"

"In town."

"Can anyone verify that?"

"Yeah. Leah and Irene." Inspector Joyce took down the names and continued.

"Did you meet with any of the victims of the fire before the fire?"

"Well I saw Lisa at the house before I left and I saw Casey in town."

"What about Bianca Scott?"

"Yeah. I saw her at the surf club." Replied Cheryl her mind clogs working.

"Can we see your hand?"

"Why?"

"Just an enquiry." Cheryl held out her hand. She didn't realise there was actually glass in the wound…

And that could mean she was going away for a very long time…

**Okay so this was a short chapter but im tired so here it is!**

**Next time**

_**Heath talks to Lisa about her attack. Will she reveal who it was?**_

_**Casey finds out about Ruby's pregnancy. But is it Ruby that tells him?**_

_**Charlie gets a shock. What is it?**_


	30. Great News!

**Please review! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

Charlie stared at her daughter in shock.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How long have you known?" asked Charlie trying to mask her shock.

"Since before Casey got leukaemia." Replied Ruby.

"Have you told Casey?" she shook her head. "Well I think he needs to know." Ruby nodded. They returned to Casey's room. Charlie pulled Brax away, leaving Ruby and Casey alone.

"Case there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay…"

"I'm pregnant."

**Xox**

Heath knocked on the door.

"Please let me in Lisa."

"Fuck off."

"Please? I just want to talk to you."

"I said leave me alone." She said but she opened the door. "Just leave me alone."

"I just want to talk to you. Please?" she sighed and opened the door to let him in. he walked in and they sat beside each other on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know… I just couldn't."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face."

She looked him in the eyes. "It's Alex's first birthday tomorrow."

"Oh babe…are you going to go and see him?"

"I don't know where he is." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"LISA!" they walked out. At the door was a woman in a suit.

"Hello Lisa. You might remember me. My name is Melissa. The social worker?" realisation crossed Lisa's face.

"Of course. Hello Melissa." Melissa was invited in and soon they got down to business. And Melissa gave wonderful news.

"After much thought and deliberation we have decided to return Alexander into your custody."

"Oh my God!" screamed Lisa joyously. And it was settled. Alex would be brought back to Lisa tomorrow. Just in time for his birthday.

Xox

Charlie walked down to the maternity, Brax by her side. They were about to have the first scan. They waited anxiously in the waiting area. The doctor called them into the room. Charlie lay on bed.

"So is everything okay?" asked Brax anxiously.

"Yes. In fact you're expecting twins!"

**Please review! Thanks for reading! **

**Next time**

_**What is the reaction to the twin's news? And Casey's reaction to Ruby's revelation?**_

_**Lisa makes a decision about herself and Heath. What is it?**_


	31. Heartbroken

**Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed previously! **

Charlie and Brax stared at the doctor in shock.

"What?" asked Charlie stupidly.

"You're expecting twins." Charlie looked at Brax. He smiled at her. They were having twins!

Meanwhile Casey was staring at Ruby. But in shock.

"What?" he asked stupidly, the same way Charlie had.

"I'm pregnant."

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it is! What do you take me for?" exclaimed Ruby disgusted.

"Sorry. How far gone are you?"

"About three months." Replied Ruby nervously. Casey grabbed her hand.

"Well I'm here for you." He said smiling. Relief washed through Ruby.

**Xox**

Heath popped out to get some food just before Melissa left.

"Um Lisa?"  
>"Yes?" asked Lisa who had been searching for some of the information Melissa needed.<p>

"Was that Heath Braxton?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wasn't aware you were in a romantic relationship with a gang member. I might have to seriously reconsider returning your son to your custody."

"What? No, no, no! I-I-I-I was planning on leaving him soon anyway." Lied Lisa.

"Well, I suppose. But if you're still together when I return tomorrow…" Melissa left.

**Xox**

Cheryl was still being interrogated by the police.

"We have been informed that your ex-husband, Sean Braxton, has returned to the bay. How did that make you feel?" Cheryl glared at the Inspector. She sighed.

"Scared. I was afraid he would try and hurt me again or one of my boys."

"Hurt you again?"

"Yes. He… he was violent before."

"When ye were together?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"What does that have to do with the fire?"

"Nothing. Just another case we're pursuing." Replied Inspector Joyce lightly. Too lightly.

**Xox**

When Heath returned he found Lisa crying in her bedroom.

"Hey babe what's wrong?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" asked Heath

"I can't keep seeing you."

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm moving back to the city."

"So I'll come with you."

"No, I can't let you."

"I don't want to lose you." Pleaded Heath.

"It's for the best." she said. Heath stood silently. He walked out without a backward glance. When she heard the door slam she broke down on the bed. She cried and cried until her head hurt. But it was too late. Her relationship with Heath was ruined.

**Please review!**

**Next time**

_**Alex is returned to Lisa. Will they really leave? Or will Heath stop them?**_

_**Cheryl is… Charged or freed?**_


	32. Departure

**Please review! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! **

Charlie and Brax lay on their bed.

"I can't believe they think mum set the fire." Stated Brax.

"I know. But they aren't that stupid. They probably just want someone to feel guilty and then confess." said Charlie not really believing herself.

"I hope so." Replied Brax, deflated. Charlie hated seeing him this way but there was nothing she could do. Before she could reply her phone started ringing. It was Inspector Joyce.

"Hello Charlie. I just thought you might want to let your… _boyfriend,__" _he said it like it was a disgusting word. "Know that his mother has been charged."

**Xox**

Lisa paced the hotel room, waiting anxiously for her son to be returned to her. She had wanted this for so long. But know she was terrified. One screw up and she could lose him forever. She hated that she couldn't be with Heath and keep Alex. Stupid system. There was a knock at the door. She was there in a moment pulling the door open. There was her beautiful little boy.

"Alex!" cried Lisa pulling him into a hug. When she released him he looked up at Melissa.

"Is dis my mama?" he asked her. Melissa nodded. Alex turned back to Lisa.

"Helwo mama." Lisa felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. They were the words she had longed to hear for so long.

"Hello. D'you want to go play with some toys?" she asked him. He nodded vigorously. She laughed and led him to the set of toys she had laid out for him. Almost instantly he was happily playing with the toys. Lisa returned to the couch where she had told Melissa to wait.

"Well he seems happy." She commented.

"I know. Thank you so much. You'll never know how much this means to me."

"Well you deserve it," she paused for a moment. "Uh the matter we discussed?"  
>"I broke up with him. In fact I'm planning on returning to the city this evening." Melissa faltered.<p>

"I hope you have a permanent residency there?"

"Of course."

"Oh well that's okay so." Again she paused. "And Mr Braxton just let you go like that?"

Xox

Mr Braxton himself was playing pool with some of the riverboys trying to keep his mind off Lisa's emanate departure. He would never see her again after tonight. He looked up from his shot to see Brax storming in.

"Mum's been charged."

"What!" he yelled. After much more argument Brax realised something else was wrong with his brother.  
>"What's up mate? Seriously?"<p>

"Lisa dumped me. And now she's going back to the city tonight."

"Ouch." Heath nodded. "And I take it you tried to stop her?" Heath didn't nod or shake his head. Brax knew immediately. "Aw c'mon mate! You love her right?" Heath nodded. "Well go and fight for her!"

"You know what? I will!

**Xox**

Stacey hugged her friend tightly. She would miss her friend but she had promised Cheryl she would stay until the whole fire mess was cleared up. She felt Lisa press something into her hand before leaving. Stacey unravelled the piece of paper in her hand. She read it quickly before racing after her friend.

"Lisa wait!" Lisa turned. She had just put Alex in the child seat. She saw the paper in her hand.

"Tell me it's not true."  
>"I'm sorry. But it is. And I've already gone to the police about it."<p>

"Look my uncle is a lot of things but he is NOT a RAPIST!"

"Yes he is! Sean raped me!"

**Xox**

When Heath got to the hotel he raced up to Lisa and Stacey's room. He knocked on the door. Stacey opened it.

"I'm sorry Heath. Lisa's gone."

**Okay well Heath's story is going to come to an end soon. Casey's too. Mainly all that's left is the trials. Plus who is going to die? Please review and vote on my poll!**


	33. Motive

**Please review! Also if you could please vote on my poll that would be great! Two people will die at the end of this story so make sure you have a say in who that is. Thanks and I hope you like this next chapter. **

Sean sat in the interview room trying to hide his nerves. He couldn't believe that little tart had dobbed him in! The little bitch! But of course there was no proof. The door opened and a plump officer walked in.

"So when am I gettin' outta 'ere?" asked Sean.

"You're not." Replied the officer. "Sean Braxton you are charged with the rape of Lisa Jenkins."

**Xox**

Heath stood in the small room fuming. He wanted to leave. To find his "_Dad_" and beat the shit out of him. But Stacey stopped him.

"Look this is why Lisa didn't want you to know. Please just do this for her." Heath agreed.

"But that means she's coming back for the trial?" asked Heath hopefully. Stacey shook her head.

"She's giving her evidence from the city via video." Heath felt his heart splinter once more.

"Well I'm goin' ta make sure he gets sent down for this!" he hissed before leaving.

**Xox**

"Mrs Braxton your trial has been put off for a month." Cheryl's lawyer told her. She nodded not really caring why it was being put off.

**Xox**

"Brax!" called Charlie from the front door. Brax came to the front door where a man in a suit stood.

"Hello Mr Braxton. My name is Joseph Pike. I'm your mother's lawyer. May I come in?" Brax nodded and led the lawyer into the front room.

"So I'm here to ask you a few questions. Your answers may lead to us finding the real arsonist." Brax nodded.

"So do have any suspects?" asked Charlie. Joseph looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh right. Yeah this is my girlfriend Charlie."

"Oh right, yes, yes, of course. Not at the moment although your brother Heath has given us some information."

"So what do you want to know?" asked Brax.

"Do you know of any body that might have wanted to harm anyone inside the building at the time of the fire?" he asked.

"Well the only one I can think of would be Bianca." Said Brax. Joseph took that down.

"How could you think my best friend would do that?" exclaimed Charlie suddenly.

"Well you have to admit she has motive." Said Brax.

"Like what?" asked Charlie fuming.

"Like the fact that Heath wanted Lisa over her." replied Brax.  
>"So? She wouldn't go around burning houses down just because Heath didn't like her." cried Charlie.<p>

"Look I never said I thought it was her. I just saying that she is the only one with a possible motive." Said Brax, trying to restore the peace. Charlie nodded satisfied. Joseph coughed.

"Well I think I'll leave you to it. If you think of anything give me a call." He said handing Brax his card. Brax thanked him and he was about to leave when he remembered.

"Oh yes I'm also prosecuting your father's case. That trial is on tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks." Said Brax.

**Xox**

Meanwhile Heath's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello Heath this is Melissa from social services. Something awful has just happened."

**Please review! The next few chapters are going to be mainly Chax and Ruby/Casey but also the end of Heath's storyline. Please review so I'll update. Sorry it has taken me so long to update.**


	34. Marry me

**Please review! Thanks to all who voted on my poll! Here is the 34th chapter! Hope you like! Don't forget to press the little button below and type a message then click send! Thanks and enjoy!**

"What happened?" demanded Heath.

"I'd rather not discuss this on the phone. Could you meet me at the courthouse with Miss Stacey Braxton in half an hour?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Replied Heath fear over taking him. What had happened? Was it Alex? Had something happened to him? Or was it Lisa? Maybe she had had an accident? Maybe it was her heart? Had it given up? Maybe it was to do with the rape case? Yeah that's what it is he thought. He found Stacey and drove them to the courthouse explaining as they went what Melissa had said.

"Something awful?" repeated Stacey. She could feel fear in her stomach but she wouldn't let it show. She couldn't. For Heath's sake.

They arrived at the courthouse with ten minutes to spare but Melissa was already there.

"Come in, come in." she said ushering them into her office. There was a man sitting there at the desk.

"What is this about?" demanded Heath.

"Please take a seat." Said Melissa pointing to the two seats in front of the desk. They both sat.

"Now I'm very sorry to inform you of the death of Lisa Jenkins." Said the man behind the desk. It was as if time stood still for Heath. It seemed surreal. It couldn't be true. Lisa couldn't be dead. But she was. How? Why? Where? When?

"How?" asked Heath.

"Her heart just gave up." Said Melissa sympathetically. How could Lisa do this? How could she leave him behind? She didn't even know how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. And she never would.  
>"When?" choked out Stacey.<p>

"Earlier today."

"Where was she?" asked Heath.

"At her apartment." Heath's head snapped up.

"You mean she was on her own?" he said. Melissa had tears in her eyes.

"Except for Alex, yes she was on her own."

"How long was it before you found her?"

"Not long." Said Melissa. She took a breath before taking out her phone. "I had left my card with Lisa. When- when A-Alex found her he found the card and rang me." she pressed the play button on her phone.

"Helwo? Helwo? Me-liss-a? Moma not movin! Moma won't wake up! I scared!" he said before he was cut off. Stacey broke down while Heath had tears in his eyes.

"Why did you bring us here to tell us?" asked Heath.

"Because it was Lisa's wishes that the two of you would become Alex's guardians. And she also left you letters."

**Xox**

When Heath returned home that evening he found Brax, Casey, Charlie and Ruby there waiting for him. They already knew what had happened. Heath had agreed it was best to let Stacey mind Alex most of the time because it wouldn't be fair to be constantly passing him from one to the other. So Heath would take him every two weeks for the weekend. That way Lisa's wishes were being met whilst Alex had a steady home. Heath still hadn't opened his letter. He was afraid of what it might say.

Charlie and Brax had arranged to stay with him for the night while Ruby and Casey went home.

Charlie and Brax lay on the sofa as Heath pretended to be asleep.

"It's so sad." Said Charlie.

"I know. But it just shows how short life really is." He paused for a moment. "Marry me." he said.  
>"What?" asked Charlie shocked.<p>

"Marry me."

"What's brought this on?" she asked sitting up.

"Lisa dying. It just proves how little time we might have left."

"Yes."  
>"Yes what?"<br>"Yes I'll marry you!" she squealed. They kissed passionately.

"Soon enough we'll be a proper family. Me, you, Rubes, and these little 'uns." Said Charlie rubbing her stomach which was already starting to swell. Neither realised Heath was listening. And for that moment Heath hated his brother. He had everything Heath wanted. A perfect family, soon enough he would have a wife and two little kids who would call him dad. And Heath would have nothing.

**Okay so next chap is the trial and what happens afterwards which one person already knows about (u know who u r)! Can't wait to hear your reactions to this chapter! So don't forget to review!**


	35. Verdict

**Please review! Here is the trial!  
><strong>

Brax got up early the next morning. It was his father's trial today. But he was worried. Brax was very worried. He was afraid that his father would be acquitted because Lisa wasn't there to give evidence. It was a very possible outcome and Brax feared it would be the outcome. He hated his father. He had seen him when he was drunk. He came home and beat his mother. He had always vowed to be nothing like his father. He would never abandon his kids.

The trial was due to take place at twelve o clock. Everyone was coming. Charlie, Heath, Ruby, Casey, Jack, Stacey, even Cheryl and pretty much all of Summer Bay.

Brax woke Charlie and they dressed before waking Heath who had finally got to sleep.

They were all ready by eleven o clock. Brax drove them to the court. They got there with just ten minutes to spare.

**Xox**

"All rise!" they rose and the judge walked in.

"Be seated." And so it began. There weren't many people giving evidence. Everyone in the dock got a shock when the prosecutor revealed a film of Lisa giving evidence.

Eventually the court was adjourned.

"I have a good feeling about this." Said Heath as they waited for the jury to decide. Charlie said nothing. She had seen this sort of case before. The defence had put up a very good case… but she didn't want to burst Heath's bubble.

The jury returned after two hours of deliberation.

"Have you come to a unanimous decision?" asked the judge.

"We have."

"And do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?" asked the judge. It was as if the breath of the whole court was held.

"Not guilty."

There was uproar in the stands while Sean wore a satisfied grin.

**Xox**

The group stood outside the court fuming. It was at that moment Sean walked out.

"You lying scumbag." Spat Heath.

"C'mon son-" he began.

"I am no son of yours. You have no sons anymore." He said pure venom in his voice.

"Darryl…" said Sean turning to his eldest son.

"You heard Heath." Said Brax coldly. He felt no emotion towards his father but hatred.

"Casey…" beseeched Sean but Casey just turned and started walking away. The three boys hopped into their Ute followed closely by Charlie and Ruby.

**Xox**

They all sat in the motel room.

"Okay well me and Rubes are going to go home." Said Charlie.

"Okay babe. I won't be long." Said Brax giving Charlie a quick kiss. "Love ya."

"Love you too." Said Charlie before leaving.

She and Ruby walked down to the car. Ruby had hopped into the car and was buckled up. Charlie was about to hop in when suddenly she was grabbed from behind!

**Please review! Don't review and I won't update! By the way most people won't be very happy at the end of this story with the second person that will die!**


	36. The Search Is On

**Please review! **

Brax arrived back at Leah's two hours later.

"Hey Leah." Said Brax.

"Hey Brax. Where's Charlie?" asked Leah. Brax stopped.

"She's not here?" Leah shook her head.

"Ruby?"

"No. I haven't seen either of them all day." Said Leah.

"You sure?" asked Brax starting to worry.

"Yeah." Said Leah sensing Brax's worry. "I'm sure they're fine." She said trying to make him feel better. "They probably just stopped somewhere for something to eat." She said.

"I'm gonna go look for them." He said running out.

**Xox**

Charlie and Ruby sat on either side of a small cellar both bound and gagged. In the middle of the room stood their captor. Charlie continued trying to struggle.

"Struggling only makes things worse." Advised Sean. Charlie stopped and just glared at him. He chuckled. "I guess you wanna know why I did this?" the two girls continued to glare at him making no movement.

"Well I'll tell you. The two of you are the most important things in my son's lives. So when they realise your missing I'll step in and be the father I never was. And then ye'll turn up and we'll be one big family again." He said grinning. He's mad thought Charlie and Ruby in unison.

**Xox**

Brax, Heath and Casey were all out looking for the two girls.

"Where are they?" cried Casey.

"Don't worry mate. We'll find them." Said Brax trying to hide his own worry.

"C'mon we'll head back to the motel and think this through. We might figure this out."  
>"You guys go. I'm gonna keep looking. I'll be back soon enough." Said Brax before walking away. Heath led Casey back to the Ute glancing back worriedly at his brother.<p>

Brax decided to walk down the beach and through the forest again. He was in the middle of the forest when he heard voices. Listening closely he heard two voices he recognised.

"_You_ set the fire?" exclaimed Liam.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I thought Cheryl was in there and she was going to reveal something to Heath."

"And you thought the best answer was to try and kill her?"

"No of course not. I just wanted to scare her." said Bianca nervously.

"And you're going to let her go to prison for something she didn't do?" demanded Liam. Bianca didn't reply.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because I need your help."

"What with?" asked Liam.

"Cheryl's lawyer's been sniffing round and I need your help putting him off the scent."

"Why would I?" he asked.

"Because you love me." she said in a soft voice.

"I used to. But not now. I don't love who you have become." He said. "And I think the police will be happy to hear your confession." He said holding up a voice recorder. He walked away leaving Bianca shocked. Brax smiled. He walked away. His mother would be out of prison soon enough.

**Xox**

Heath and Casey paced the motel room waiting for Brax. He had been gone nearly two hours! Suddenly the door opened.

"Brax! Where you been?" asked Casey, relieved.

"Out."

"We called the police and reported Charlie and Ruby missing. They said that they'd start the search in the morning.

Brax nodded wishing nothing more than the safe return of his beautiful fiancée.

**Please review! I really wanna know who you think will die as they will die in the next chapter! This story has only a few more chapters left so please keep up the reviews!**


	37. Scuffle

**Please review! Hope you like this chap! Most of you won't like the next chap or maybe this one but oh well! I'm very sorry if I break anyone's heart (you know who you are). Let's just say the next chapter will be very sad. **

Brax got up in the morning having barely slept. He dressed quickly and got some breakfast. He rushed it down and then raced over to the police station. He was told that a search had been launched and that his mother would be released later that day. Unsatisfied he left ready to start his search again…

**Xox**

Charlie and Ruby woke that morning to find themselves ungagged. Sean had put toast on their laps. He wasn't there anymore but he had secured the room and made sure Charlie and Ruby were well bound and had made it impossible for them to escape. It was difficult but they managed to nibble the toast.

**Xox**

Sean saw his eldest son out looking for his girlfriend. He raced up to him.

"Hey what's up son?" he asked.

"Go to hell." Replied Brax not even looking at him.  
>"C'mon son I wanna help!" he said.<p>

"You haven't wanted to help us for the past twenty years! Why would you want to help now?" he asked before walking away.

**Xox**

Sean paced the cellar. He hadn't gagged the girls again yet. Charlie suddenly realised how stupid she had been. She lightly slipped her phone out of her back pocket. She hit 2 on the speed dial.

Meanwhile over on the beach Brax's phone started ringing. He was with Heath and Casey still searching. When he saw it was Charlie he answered immediately. But before he could say hello he heard Charlie speaking to someone else.

"Where are we?" she asked. Brax shushed Heath and Casey.

"Doesn't matter." Replied a voice Brax recognised.

"It does to me. I just want to know where I am. Please?" she begged.

"We're down by the docks. Third cabin." Brax hung up the phone. "C'mon. I know where the girls are." He said leading the others down to the docks.  
>"How do you know their here?" asked Casey. Brax explained the phone call and told them who was behind this.<p>

**Xox**

Charlie stared in horror at the gun pointed straight at her.

"Darryl didn't even look at me when I was offering him help. You know I've just realised those boys are never going to want me back. So why let Darryl suffer? And what way better than to kill his girlfriend?"

"Fiancée actually." Said Ruby.

"Really? He popped the question? Well I guess I wouldn't have been invited anyway. Oh well." He said loading the gun. Just then Brax stepped in.

"Let them go." He demanded holding a gun to Sean. Sean was fast. He grabbed Charlie and held her in front of himself. He held the gun to Charlie's back.

"You shot she's dead." said Sean trying to control a shaking Charlie.

"Fine. You put your gun down and I'll put mine."

"No." he said.

"Please let her go. She's pregnant." Begged Brax full of fear for his pregnant fiancée.

"Pregnant? Really?" he replied looking down at Charlie's slightly swollen belly. Brax took that opportunity to signal Heath and Casey and then lunged at Charlie. He had to make sure she was safe.

There was a scuffle and a gun shot that would tear lives apart.

A body landed on the ground with a thud. The person was dead.

**Ooh cliffy! Who do you think is dead? Please? I wanna know your theories! Please review!**


	38. Dead, Gone? Forever? BD

**Please review! I know a lot of you are wondering who has been killed so here it is! I hope no one is too upset about who is dead! Please enjoy and review!**

It was as if time stood still for everyone. Charlie collapsed sobbing on her dead fiancée's body. Sean stared in horror at what he had done. He had killed his own son! Heath and Casey stared in shock at the brother they had always thought to be indestructible. Now he was gone. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. Not Brax. Not the one who had always looked after them. He was the good guy! How could he be dead? But Charlie's sobbing form was proof enough. Ruby couldn't move. She just stared in shock at the man she had looked up to like a father lying lifelessly on the ground.

Her poor mother was devastated of course.

Charlie didn't move when the ambulance came. And the police. She refused to leave her fiancée. She had blood all *over her by the time Heath managed to pry her away from his brother's lifeless body. She drove him to the hospital where Brax was being brought. They met Cheryl there.

"What's going on? Where's Darryl?" asked Cheryl fear in her heart at Charlie sobbing, bloodied form.

"He's gone mum." Said Casey, fighting back tears.

"Well obviously 'cause he ain't here! Where is he?" asked Cheryl unwilling to let it be true.

"He's dead mum." Cheryl collapsed in tears. Her beautiful little boy was gone! How was it possible? No! It couldn't be possible! This was some sort of sick joke! It had to be! Her Darryl couldn't be dead! It was impossible. But one look at her son's fiancée was enough to prove it. The girl's beautiful face was tearstained. She had obviously been crying for a long time but now she was just staring into space. It was like she was thinking up a way to wake herself up from this nightmare.

Heath couldn't help thinking back to that night when he had hated his brother for having the perfect life. Now he didn't have a life at all. Brax had always kept him out of trouble. Who was there now to stop him smashing up cars and getting into fights?

Sean had been arrested and he had already admitted to killing Brax. He wanted to be punished for this crime. He had killed his own son!

For Charlie everything seemed to be in slow motion. The shooting. Brax dead. Nothing seemed real. Her gorgeous husband-to-be couldn't be gone. She needed him. He was her everything. She loved him more than words could describe! How could he leave her like this? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. She's rather be dead than him. He was needed here. What about their children? How would Charlie cope without him? She didn't know if she could. She didn't know if anything would work without him. He had been her saviour. He had saved her from herself. Now he was gone. He had left her. He had promised to always be there for her but where was he now? He wasn't there for her! He was breaking her heart!

He had left when she needed him most. How could he do this do her? It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! This couldn't be happening.

But it was. And Darryl "Brax" Braxton was dead.

**Please review! Who thought it was Brax that was killed? Anyone? I really wanna know what you thought of Brax being killed and everyone's reactions! Pretty please?**


	39. Dead, Gone? Forever? CD

**Please review! A lot of you weren't very happy that I killed Brax so I've decided to do two different endings. I will post two chaps at a time and one Brax dies (previous chap) and in this one someone else dies. Then I'll post two chaps at a time each clearly saying which one it is in case you don't want to read one of them. If ur confused PM me. anyway this is the alternative chap to the last one. Enjoy! **

It was as if time stood still. No one moved for a moment unsure

what had happened. then they realised.

"Charlie!" screamed Ruby. Brax rushed to her side.

"Charlie! C'mon babe wake up!" he said trying to hold back tears. He tried CPR. He tried everything. Heath walked over trying to hold back tears.

"Mate she's dead." said Heath sadly. Tears streamed down Brax's face. Less than 24 hours ago he had everything he ever needed. Now he had nothing. His fiancée and children were dead.

**Xox**

They were driven to the hospital. There they were met by Cheryl.

"What's going on?" she asked. Brax kept walking. Cheryl turned to Heath.

"Charlie's dead." he answered. Cheryl's hand flew to her mouth.

"No! How?"

"Daddy dearest." Said Heath with pure venom.

"How could he? Was he arrested?" Heath nodded.

"He gave himself up." He said. Brax stared at the body bag that held his life. How could they be gone?

everything seemed to be in slow motion. The shooting. Charlie dead. Nothing seemed real. His beautiful wife-to-be couldn't be gone. he needed her. she was his everything. he loved her more than words could describe! How could she leave him like this? It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. he'd rather be dead than her. she was needed here. How would Brax cope without her? he didn't know if he could. he didn't know if anything would work without her. she had been his saviour. she had saved him from himself. Now she was gone. she had left him. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! This couldn't be happening.

But it was. And Charlie Buckton was dead.

**Okay so this may seem very like the last chapter but it's not. From now on every chap will be labelled either BD (Brax dead) or CD (Charlie dead). and if for example u don't want to read the story with Brax dead then you can just read the ones labelled CD and vice versa. Ne questions just PM me! and don't forget to review!**


	40. The Funeral BD

**Please review! **

Charlie woke with a start. She had had the most awful nightmare. Brax was killed! Suddenly realisation hit her and she broke down again, crying harder than she had when she cried herself to sleep like she had every night since Brax's death.

Ruby walked in. it broke her heart to see her mother in such a state but there was nothing she could do.

"Charlz, it's time." She said quietly before walking out.

**Xox**

Twenty minutes later Charlie came out of her room and walked over to the couch. Ruby walked in wearing her dress. Her bump was now showing though not as much as Charlie's. It was a month since Brax had been killed and only now was Brax's body being released. It was time for his funeral.

"Why aren't you dressed?" exclaimed Ruby.

"I'm not going." Said Charlie. Ruby stopped and walked over before sitting beside her mother.

"Charlz you have to go. It's your last chance to say goodbye." Said Ruby.

"I didn't get to sat goodbye when he was alive I'm cant say goodbye now." She said tears already in her eyes.

"Charlz…"

"Look, going today means accepting he's gone and I can't do that." said Charlie before heading back to her bedroom. Ruby sighed and followed her.

"Charlz." She said knocking on Charlie's locked door.

"Leave me alone." Ruby pushed opened the door. Her mother was crying into her pillow.

"Charlz you need to say goodbye. If you don't you'll never be able move on with your life." Charlie looked up at her and Ruby felt her heart break at the vulnerability of her mother. Her beautiful face was tearstained and her eyes were pained.

"I don't want to move on. Moving on means leaving Brax behind and forgetting him."

"No it doesn't. You'll never forget Brax. He was the love of you life. But he wouldn't want you to mope around for the rest of your life. He'd want you to move on." She said. Charlie just lay down and turned away. Ruby sighed and walked away.

**Xox**

Ruby arrived at the church at twenty to twelve.

"Where's Charlie?" demanded Heath. Lisa's funeral had been held two weeks earlier. Heath had come home upset but had managed to hide his feelings well.

"She's not coming." Heath sighed. He had felt that way too when it was time for Lisa's funeral but he had gone.

**Xox**

Charlie slipped into the back of the church as Heath stood up for the eulogy. Heath saw her and smiled at her. She smiled back. No one else noticed her.

"Well there are a million things I could say about Brax. I could tell you what a great brother he was. How he looked after me and Casey after our dad left. How he always made sure we were safe. That we were legit." There was a chuckle through the crowd. "But no words could really describe Brax. He was the best brother I could ever as for – sorry case" he said sending another chuckle through the crowd. Casey included. "But you know about a year ago he met someone who changed his life. Charlie changed his life. He fell in love with her and she he. When I think back I remember being mad with him when I found out he was fucking a copper but then I realised how he really felt about her. He loved her more than words could describe – his words not mine.

"A few weeks ago I regret saying for a moment I actually hated him. He had everything I ever wanted. He had a fiancée, two kids on the way, the perfect family. But now… I would do anything to swop places with him. He didn't deserve to die. He had everything to live for. But he never got the chance." Said Heath his voice cracking with tears. He stepped down. Everyone was crying. Casey, Ruby, Cheryl, Charlie, Stacey and pretty much everyone in Summer Bay.

**Okay so there are only two more chapters left. In each ending. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	41. The Funeral CD

**Please review! **

Heath watched his brother. All he did was stare into space. It scared Heath to see his brother this way. His brother had lost everything. The love of his life, his kids. It was all gone in the shot of a gun. Just gone. In that split moment his brother's life had been changed. And nothing would bring back Charlie or the twins, which were two boys.

**Xox**

It was the day of the funeral. It had been a week since Charlie had been killed. Brax had barely slept, spoken or eaten since.

The twins were being buried with Charlie as they had been nearly fully formed when they died.

Brax sat on the couch ready to go when the phone started ringing. He wasn't bothered answering it and just let it go to voicemail.

"Hi, this is Leah's house. If you're looking for Leah, VJ or me please leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." There was a beep. There were tears streaming down Brax's face at her voice. He missed it so much. Like everything about her. Her voice, her smile, her gorgeous face and body, her laugh. Every time he thought about her he felt his heart break a little bit more.

Leah came through the doorway.

"Brax it's time to go." She said. He nodded and followed her out to the car. Leah had handled it well considering she had lost her best friend. But she had to be strong because who else would be? VJ was very upset. And Ruby and Brax were of course devastated. So Leah needed to be strong. For them. For Charlie.

They drove in silence to the church. They arrived with ten minutes to spare. They took their seats at the front of the church with Morag and Ruby.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church halfway through the mass. Near the end Leah stood up to say the eulogy.

"You know I knew Charlie for years. I saw her go through a lot. When the rape came out, when Ruby found out she was her mum, when Joey left, when Brett came back, her numerous attempts at a relationship with Angelo, her cop career wasn't always easy. But when she met Brax… it was as if she had been waiting for him. She changed when she met Brax. For one thing she wasn't as uptight as she used to be. But mainly because she was happier. She loved him and he loved her. Of course there were plenty of complications but their love fought through it and they came out on the other side. It wasn't easy but they did it. Charlie was a great friend to everyone. And she will be greatly missed." Said Leah before walking away. Everyone was crying. Ruby, Irene, Leah, Colleen, and Morag even had a few tears in her eyes. Heath looked at his brother and found him looking at the picture on top of Charlie's coffin. Things would never be the same again.

**Please review! I need reviews! Lol! Anyway please review and let me know what you think! There's two more chaps left in each part as I said in the other chap. Soz this chap took so long! Its just cuz I had to write two chaps to be updated at the same time. **


	42. Aftermath BD

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! It means a lot!**

Heath invited everyone to Angelo's after the burial. It was then he saw him. He was hand-cuffed with a police officer beside him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" he yelled at Sean.

"I'm here to say goodbye to my son." Replied Sean.

"He was never your son. It's your fault we're all here. Brax shouldn't be lying in the ground there." screamed Heath. Everyone saw them now. Sean turned and saw Charlie standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Leave." She hissed.

"Charlie, listen-"

"Listen? _Listen_? My children are going to grow up without their dad because of you! I've just lost the man I love because of you! You killed your own son! No one wants you here! You don't deserve to be here!" she screamed looking deranged.

"Charlie-"

"My fiancée is lying dead in that hole! The man you killed! And you think you have any right to be here?"

"Of course I have the right! He was my son!"

"You put him in that grave! He's no son of yours! You should be in that coffin!" she spat before turning and running away.

**Xox**

Ruby rushed to find her mother. She found her crying at the back of the church. She sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her mother. Charlie cried into her shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" she said. Ruby nodded sadly. Tears were still streaming down Charlie's face. "What am I going to do with out him Rubes?" she asked. She had been right. Coming to the funeral had made Brax's death so much more real. He was gone and he wasn't coming back. Ever.

"You have to move on." Replied Ruby not wanting to sound as if she wanted her mother to leave Brax behind.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Charlie.

"Brax wouldn't want you wasting your life away, always grieving for him. He'd want you to get back out there. Live your life to the full." Said Ruby. In her heart Charlie knew she was right. But she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Brax in the past. He was true love. The only one she wanted. And he was gone. And he had left her behind to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

**Xox**

Charlie sat in the corner of Angelo's where everyone had come after the funeral. She just stared into space and none of the guests came up to her to give their condolences. Cheryl came over to her after some time and sat beside her. She didn't say a word. She just hugged the girl she had begun to think of like the daughter she never had. They both understood the others loss.

No one disturbed the pair in the corner. They needed time and space.

**Xox**

Charlie sat in the bed wondering how everything had changed so much so quickly. One day they were happy, engaged and expecting, the next she was planning his funeral. How was it possible? It was as if someone wanted her to suffer. She had finally found someone who she loved so completely. She could be completely open about them. He cared about her and she cared about him. He knew her better than anyone. He knew her inside out. Even Joey, who Charlie had thought she would never get over, held no part of her heart any more.

But the man who did was gone forever.

**Okay so next chap is the last (in this ending) and it is going to be the epilogue. **


	43. Aftermath CD

**Please review! Please vote on my poll! It's about this story!**

Brax looked out on the beach. He remembered the first time he ever met Charlie. She had come down to this beach to give out about someone's complaint. He hadn't liked her at first. He had thought she was a stuck-up copper. But then he noticed how hot she was and the rest was history. Looking down the beach he could almost picture it.

Thinking back to that he could feel his heart splintering all over again. He heard someone sit beside him. He knew instantly who it was.

"Hey Rubes." He said.

"Hi." She looked around. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing." She said. She was right. It was the middle of winter and even the beach was cold nowadays.

"Just thinking." He replied. She nodded looking out at the sea.

"Bout Charlie?" he nodded. It had been a week since Charlie's funeral. Brax hated the feeling that if he thought about any other woman he would be betraying Charlie's memory. Not that he wanted to think about other women.

"What about her?" asked Ruby desperate to talk to someone who understood her pain. Casey tried, Leah tried but neither of them really understood. She and Charlie had been really close, like sisters, and now she was gone. Forever. Brax understood her pain. He had been as close to Charlie as she was, just in a different way.

"Just thinking about the first time I met her." he replied understanding Ruby's need. "You know I keep expecting her to just walk through the door and laugh at us for being so stupid as to think that she was dead. But she's not gonna, is she?" he said shaking his head. Ruby shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I miss her so much." She cried putting her head in his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

"I know Rubes. Me too. Me too."

**Xox**

Heath and Brax sat on the sofa of their newly rebuilt home. They were watching a surfing show.

"How did you do it?" asked Brax suddenly. Heath glanced at him.

"Do what?"

"Get over Lisa's dying."

"I didn't really. Alex needed me to be strong so I was."

"Don't you ever just want to scream at everyone?"

"All the time. But that won't bring her back."

Brax sighed.

"I keep feeling like if I even think about another woman I'll forget her. I don't want to forget her. Ever."

"And you won't. Mate she was the love of your life. You're never going to forget her."

"I don't want to leave her in the past either." He said.

"And you won't. You'll always have Charlie with you. In your heart. And I know she'll be watching over you." Brax felt tears spring to his eyes.

"Thanks mate." He said.

"No prob. Now shut up and let me watch this show." Said Heath turning back to the TV. When Brax thought about it everyone had been there for him but who had been there for Heath? No one. He had had to deal with his loss all on his own. Brax watched his brother. He had coped somehow. Now Brax needed to find out how.

**Okay so only one more chap left in each ending which will be the epilogue. How you've enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what was your fav part of the whole story! Also don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	44. Epilogue BD

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! This is the last chapter (of this ending)! :'( ! so enjoy!**

Charlie walked away from the building. She was eight months pregnant and she had just thought of the perfect way to keep Brax in her life.

"Charlie Buckton!" said a voice behind her shocked. There stood someone Charlie vaguely remembered from school.

"Hi Alyssa. And it's Charlie Braxton now."

**Xox**

Heath stared down at the letter. It had been five months since Lisa died and now he knew he was ready. He had to read it now. He opened it with shaking hands. It read:

_Heath, _

_I know if you're reading this than I am dead which I know won't be long away with this fucked up heart of mine. _

_Forget me. That is the only thing I want you to do for me. Please? I want you to live and love again. For me? _

_Tell Alex I love him and that I'll always be watching. God I don't know what else I can say except I love you. Always have, always will. _

_Lisa_

_Xoxox_

Heath felt a lone tear slip down his cheek.

**Xox**

"So you're married?" said Alyssa as they down.

"No."

"No? Then what's with the change of name?"  
>"My fiancée was killed two days after proposing to me…" and Charlie continued telling her the story. She knew she had a new friend already. Someone to stick with her.<p>

**Xox**

Charlie had her babies three weeks later. After thirty six hours of agonising labour she had two beautiful little girls. She named them Danielle and Angel. Heath and Ruby were godparents to Danielle and Casey and Alyssa – who although she had only met her again three weeks before was already the closest friend Charlie had ever had, they talked about literally everything – were Angel's godparents. She thought Brax would have been very happy with that.

Just two weeks later Ruby had her baby which was nine days late (they – Casey and Ruby - were counting). It was a little boy called Darryl with April and Dex as godparents. Charlie and Cheryl were proud grandmothers. It was strange for Cheryl to have the woman she had begun to think of as a daughter as the other grandmother to her grandchild. But she could live with it.

**Xox **

A few years later Casey and Ruby married. They were happy and had two more kids.

Heath got drunk a lot and had a lot of one night stands none of which meant anything to him. Since Bianca had been jailed for life for the fire and the indirect death of Lisa he had nothing to do. He drank his life away.

Charlie never really loved again. She dated and even married a man called Rick Lossman but she didn't love him like she loved Brax.

She didn't change her name when she married. She would always be Charlie Braxton in remembrance of the one who would forever hold her heart.

**And there is the end! :'(**

**Please review and vote on my poll please! Pretty please?**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, favourite-d and voted on my poll! I thank you all!**


	45. Epilogue CD

**Please review! Thanks to all who have already reviewed! This is the last chapter (of this ending)! :'(! so enjoy!**

Brax stared out at the water which had become his home. He looked around him, at the beach. It was time to leave the place he had called home for so long. It held too many memories for him. Good and bad. Ruby had had her baby. It was a baby boy. They had called him Charlie. They asked Brax to be godfather which he had accepted. Indi was the godmother.

But now he had to leave. He needed to move on and for now that meant leaving. But he would be back. He'd have to. Ruby and Casey would kill him if he missed Charlie's first birthday.

Slowly he hopped in the Ute. He drove to the cemetery. He walked slowly to her grave. Then he hunkered beside it.

"I'll be back Charlz. I promise." He said before leaving a single white rose on her grave. He walked away, back to the Ute, just as a storm began. He watched as the rose withered and lost leaves. But stayed in the same place. Just like Charlie.

**Xox**

Heath stared down at the letter. It had been five months since Lisa died and now he knew he was ready. He had to read it now. He opened it with shaking hands. It read:

_Heath, _

_I know if you're reading this than I am dead which I know won't be long away with this fucked up heart of mine. _

_Forget me. That is the only thing I want you to do for me. Please? I want you to live and love again. For me? _

_Tell Alex I love him and that I'll always be watching. God I don't know what else I can say except I love you. Always have, always will. _

_Lisa_

_Xoxox_

Heath felt a lone tear slip down his cheek.

**Xox**

Ruby and Casey married a few years after Charlie was born and had two more children.

Heath got drunk a lot and had a lot of one night stands none of which meant anything to him. Since Bianca had been jailed for life for the fire and the indirect death of Lisa he had nothing to do. He drank his life away.

Brax travelled the world looking for something but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He continued looking never finding it for years. He returned to Summer Bay for Charlie's first birthday. But he didn't return again for a good few years. And when he did it was when he had found what he was looking for all those years. New Love. He didn't want to love someone else. But he realised it was what he needed. It was the only way to move on. But he didn't love her like he loved Charlie. She would forever hold his heart. But he had to move on so he married Jane. Jane was very similar to Charlie. She was a fit, brunette cop. But she was also similar in personality. She was just what he needed.

But she would never compare to Brax's soul mate, Charlie. And she knew it.

**And there is the end! :'(**

**Please review and vote on my poll please! Pretty please?**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, favourite-d and voted on my poll! I thank you all!**

**By the way if you liked this story please keep an eye out for my next Home and Away fanfic which will be similar. Well only in the way that it is Ruby/Casey and Chax.**

**Any way keep an eye out and don't forget to review!**


End file.
